


Classic

by sperrywink



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after season 3. Spoilers for Hiatus. Gibbs wakes up from his coma different. A little softer and a lot more gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gibbs Wakes Up Gay

**Author's Note:**

> All errors and inadequacies are mine. Earlier versions of Chapter One were beta'd by silveryscrape, raveninthewind, and coreopsis, but it has changed significantly since then, hopefully for the better. Chapters Two and Three were beta'd by coreopsis.

The day was hot and sunny, but that described the weather most days since Gibbs had come to Mexico. He was in shorts and a Marines t-shirt, and the sun was warming his back and shoulders.

He had refinished the bathroom, replaced the rotting planks in the deck, fixed Mike's listing kitchen table, and was just now finishing up re-shingling the roof. Gibbs had gotten bored with sitting around drinking after the first week. Actually he had gotten bored after the second day, but he gave it a shot for the full week. He didn't know how Mike had been doing it for fifteen years.

Gibbs put down the hammer and stretched out his bad knee for a moment. He shifted to rest and look out over the ocean and admire the view. Mike's shack might be a hovel, but the view was outstanding.

The roof would be finished before sunset and he didn't have the next project lined up. He was too restless to settle on any one. Gibbs's original intention was to build his own house or boat to live in, but that felt too permanent now.

Missing Shannon and Kelly was a constant, burning ache inside his chest, but as he remembered more and more about his life, he knew that it would fade to manageable levels. He hated that fact almost as much as the desolation.

Gibbs sighed and got back to work. As he finished up the last shingles he heard a "Hola, Probie!" shouted up at him. Mike was coming up the path from the cantina. "You joining the rest of us or are you going to hang out on that roof all night?"

Putting down his tools, Gibbs grinned down at him and said, "My liver isn't going to thank me for coming to stay with you, Boss."

"Mine hasn't complained yet, Probie. You worry more about how we're going to fit a hot tub big enough on this tiny deck." As the sun began to set, Gibbs walked down to the cantina with Mike and discussed the details about the hot tub. It seemed like his next project was picked for him.

As he and Mike settled into the cantina with casual greetings from the rest of the patrons, Gibbs relaxed, letting his eyes wander. It was the usual crowd with Maria waitressing and Miguel behind the bar. Miguel nodded at him and gave him a small, secret smile which Gibbs returned.

Five beers for Mike and one beer for him later, Mike said, "How you can ignore that fine Maria, I'll never know. If she would give me the time of day, I'd give her the time of her life."

Gibbs knew why he could ignore Maria these days, but since he felt no inclination to share, he just snorted. "Prove it."

Mike sipped the remainder of his beer down. "Aw, you know she won't give me the time of day."

Mike waved over Maria who strutted over with a swaying walk that had Mike's eyes fixated on her legs. Gibbs suspected he wouldn't have always been immune, but now it left him cold. When Maria left with a new beer order for the two of them, Gibbs said, "There's other fish in the sea. You could find someone else. Why didn't you ever remarry?"

"I like being single, Jethro. Answering to some harping woman just isn't for me." Mike gave him a knowing look. "You looking to settle down again?"

Gibbs looked away from Mike. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Maybe he was looking to settle down again, being alone had never suited him, but he just couldn't imagine finding someone new. All his feelings were wrapped up in the past that was slowly unraveling in his memory. One thing he did know, though. "I'm not looking for the same things I wanted before. I know I can't replace Shannon. It was wrong of me to try in the past."

"See, marriage isn't the answer." Mike seemed to think that was the final word on that topic. He started talking about the hot tub again.

Gibbs fundamentally might not be as footloose as Mike, but he did know that marriage to some random redhead or Mexican waitress wasn't the answer to his restlessness anymore. Especially since it was the sultry eyed Miguel that he was attracted to these days. Wanting Miguel evoked no memories of Shannon.

* * *

 

Gibbs knew Mike could see his restlessness, so neither was surprised when Ziva's call for help had Gibbs packing his bags immediately. Luckily, he had finished the teak hot tub just before Ziva called asking for help.

He missed NCIS and his relationships there. Those emotions weren't as sharp as the ones he had about Shannon, Kelly, and Kuwait, but he knew they were the only ones he could recapture. He remembered Abby, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and Tim with fondness and caring and he wanted to feel that again instead of this listless apathy. He was close to Mike but it wasn't the same kind of camaraderie.

He knew he was different, knew that he couldn't go back to the way things were before, but he hoped he could build new relationships on the foundation of the old ones. He officially arrived back at the NCIS offices with some trepidation, but he hid it behind his bastard image. It was at least good for that. No one would be surprised if he was gruff.

"Director." Remembering having sex with Jenny but with Shannon's memory and his love for her so fresh in his mind felt like a fresh betrayal of Shannon. It made every moment with Jenny feel obscene now. This was one relationship that definitely needed to change.

With an understanding smile, Jenny said, "Jethro. You look tan."

"You want to discuss skin tone, Jenny?" Gibbs knew he sounded like the old him, but he couldn't help it. The images floating through his brain put his teeth on edge.

"No. I want to discuss your role in NCIS, but I thought we might be social first. My mistake. Things have changed, Jethro."

"We were never friends, Jenny. And I expected things to change." Jenny gave him a sharp and disappointed look. He remembers getting that look numerous times in the past. Some things couldn't change, he guessed.

"Agent DiNozzo will remain a team leader and will keep his team. You'll have to make do with a team of entirely new agents. I'm happy to have you back, Jethro, but I had to move on in your absence." Luckily she seemed to have caught on to his continued discomfiture in her company and was treating him more distantly now. She had even pushed back her chair, creating more distance between them. He could handle that better.

"Tony was ready for the promotion even before I left. Thank you, Director."

Gibbs was already halfway to the door when she added, "It really is good to have you back, Jethro. I know everyone will be happy to see you." He was glad his back was to her because he hoped it was true and he was sure it showed on his face.

Having new agents to teach and mentor as the new-old him was just what he needed. He could start over with none of his team relationships colored by the old Special Agent Gibbs, second B for bastard. He could clearly see all the mistakes that bitter, old bastard had made and he had no intention of redoing them or of perpetuating their fallout.

* * *

 

At first he was happy to be waylaid by Ziva and Tim by the stairs. He did want to maintain those relationships, but one close look at their faces and he knew this conversation was going to be about things he didn't want to discuss. That shouldn't need discussing.

"Gibbs, we need to talk." Ziva blocked the hallway in front of him. She had her hands in fists on her hips. Tim shuffled less comfortably behind her.

"About what, Officer David?"

"About Tony, of course." Definitely didn't need discussing. Gibbs gripped his coffee tighter and then deliberately relaxed his grip.

He said, "Don't you think you should talk to Tony, then?"

Ziva made a sound of frustration. "Why are you being this way? What was the Director thinking? We're your team!" She waved one fist through the air. Tim ducked out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. Ziva didn't notice the close call at all.

"No, you're Tony's team. I gave him my badge, gun, and team for a reason, Officer David, and I stand behind it." Gibbs felt the truth of that statement in his bones and relaxed further. This was the way it should be. He knew it.

"With all due respect, Boss, we'd like to continue learning from the best." Tim looked nervous but determined as he interjected.

"Are you saying I didn't train Tony to be the best, Tim?"

Tim said, "Ah, no, Boss, of course not, just that, well, Tony may not have been paying attention all the time."

"So you're saying I wouldn't recognize poor performance, then?" Gibbs's face hardened as he stared down Tim.

Tim stuttered and turned red.

He said, "Listen up. I taught Tony everything I know and everything that he needs to know. You didn't try to switch off his team all those months before I came back, so stop trying to jump ship now."

Ziva did not look mollified, but it shut Tim up. He even looked thoughtful.

Ziva started to say, "Gibbs," but he interrupted her.

"No, Ziva. I'm happy having a new team to train, so you're going to have to work with Tony regardless."

Ziva got an even more obstinate look on her face. She never did like backing down. "I was just going to say it's not fair for you to come back just to cut yourself off from us."

"I'm not doing that, Ziva. I'm here if you need me, just not as your boss. You remember how friends work, right? You called me as one not so long ago."

Ziva crossed her arms and smiled. "Friends, huh?"

Gibbs nodded and gave her a small smile back. "You know my door is always unlocked."

Ziva finally relaxed and said, "Come on, McGee, we need to ask Abby about those security tapes." Ziva tugged Tim away towards the elevators. Tim looked less happy. He'd adjust.

Gibbs chuckled. He waited until the elevator doors closed behind them before he said, "You can come out now. They're gone." Tony strolled from around the corner.

"I will learn all your tricks one day, sensei," he said with a grin. He also had a cup of coffee and smelled of the fall air. "Thanks."

"Nothing but the truth, DiNozzo. Besides I'm going to enjoy watching all the boundary testing they're going to be doing in the next couple of months." Gibbs shark-grinned at Tony and then took a nice, large gulp of his coffee.

Tony smiled back but then sobered. "Wait! You don't think they'd really?"

Gibbs walked away laughing. He really was glad to be back. He had high hopes this friends thing would work and maybe even work better than being the boss. He needed it to.

* * *

 

Working late at his desk Gibbs was verifying his agents' reports from their closed case. It was the first time they had really gelled as a team and Gibbs was proud of all of them. Not that he would tell them that especially with reports like these, because, really, even he had heard of spell-check.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied Tim getting off the elevator but instead of going to his desk in the next aisle over, he came by Gibbs's. Gibbs just stared silently at him as Tim visible swallowed.

"Hey Boss, I didn't want to do this, but you know Abby and no one can refuse her. Plus, well, I forgot her Caf-Pow today so I'm already in trouble. Anyway she wants me to tell you that the new redheaded secretary really likes you and that you might want to ask her out before Tony puts her off men forever with his ogling." Gibbs wondered how Tim could say all that without breathing but he guessed Tim wanted to get it out before he lost his nerve.

"Hey!" Tony yelled from his desk. "Women like it when I ogle them. It makes them feel sexy." His team had a hot case so they were all working late; Ziva was with Tony working on something on the plasma screen. She was looking at Tony in disbelief as he continued, "And the redhead really likes me. She thinks I'm funny."

"Right, Tony. You keep telling yourself that," Ziva said.

Gibbs broke into their banter and said, "I don't date women anymore, McGee. And definitely not redheaded women." He'd been looking for a way to bring the new him into his old relationships and coming out was a part of that. They weren't his subordinates anymore, he was trying to build friendships with them. He didn't want to make the same mistake of hiding things from them as he had done previously with Ducky regarding Shannon and Kelly. Ducky was still distant and their relationship was still colder than it had been.

"Okay," Tim answered with long, drawn out vowels just as Tony and Ziva rounded the corner of their partitions and Tony asked, "What's going on?"

Ziva was in khaki trousers and a tight t-shirt, but it was Tony that kept his gaze. Tony was in one of the suits he now habitually wore, minus the jacket and tie. It would be a drop dead gorgeous look on him if he didn't look so tired.

Gibbs didn't know when he had first started checking out Tony, but now that he recognized what he was doing, he wasn't going to make it noticeable. Gibbs remained silent and smoothly shifted his glance off Tony's fitted trousers and over to Tim. With more gumption than he remembered, Tim said, "The Boss, er, Gibbs-Boss that is, says he doesn't date women. Especially redheads."

Tony answered, "You should know better than to fall for that, McGee," and then scrutinized Gibbs's face more closely. He must have seen something because he said, "What about the ex-wives? Mystery woman in the convertible? Madam Director?" Tony grr-ed at the end of his list of Gibbs's conquests and then gave a conspiratorial smile that faded at Gibbs's continued stare. But contrary to Gibbs's memory, Tony didn't back down.

Tony looked torn, like he didn't want to bring up why things were different recently, but he persisted, "Boss, really, you're not gay."

"Well, he has seemed more content these days, Tony, although I don't see what that has to do with dating redheads," Ziva offered.

"Gay as in homosexual, Ziva, not gay as in happy." Tony put his usual emphasis on Ziva's name.

"Why would you Americans use a word like that for two such different things?" Ziva asked in exasperation. Both Tony and Tim ignored her.

"Since when?" Tony asked as he turned back to Gibbs.

"Since recently," Gibbs said.

"That's usually not something that changes, Boss."

"It didn't. Not completely." He had vague memories of being attracted to men as a teenager, but he didn't know if they were real memories or just whitewashing the past. He couldn't bring up any faces or names in particular. Regardless it was the seventies and he didn't grow up in San Francisco or New York. He grew up in a small Virginia town where you got beat up for being queer. Gibbs was different now and times were different now. He could have a do-over and he wanted it, even if it included being gay. Hell, especially if it included being gay-happy. Being gay certainly couldn't be worse than what he went through with his ex-wives.

Tony said, "Not completely. So it changed somewhat-ly?"

"Something wrong with that, DiNozzo?"

With a look of disbelief, Tony finally came to the point. "I'm just. Are you saying your coma made you gay?"

Gibbs was happy to finally get to say his piece out loud, even if they wouldn't accept it. "No. I'm saying waking up from my coma made me gay."

"Okay," Tony dragged out the vowels just like Tim did earlier. This was almost fun. "But I'm saying, if this is just since your accident, maybe your marbles haven't all unscrambled yet. Have you seen Ducky about this?" Tony turned and yelled, "McGee! Call Ducky up!"

Tim had been watching them like a tennis match so he jumped at Tony's yell and it took him a couple seconds to snap out of it before starting towards his desk. Gibbs waited until he picked up the phone before he yelled, "McGee! Put down the phone!" He gave Tony a hard stare and said, "I don't need to speak to Ducky. I'm fine."

"What is the problem if Gibbs wants to be gay now? He can just date redheaded men," Ziva interjected but was still ignored. She sighed and shook her head before leaning against the desk opposite Gibbs.

"You have a choice, Ducky or Abby, and do you really want to bring an excited Abby into this? You know she will try to hook you up with the mail boy or something." Tony had gotten a lot more stubborn in the months Gibbs had been gone. He resolutely stood there with his arms crossed and a new, firmer look then he had ever given Gibbs before.

"I'll go to Autopsy." Gibbs said as he stood up, knees cracking, and headed for the elevators. He had told them, which was all that he had wanted to do. The fun in baiting them was in not getting dragged into it for long. Besides he should really tell Ducky anyway. Things had been tense since he had returned and he didn't want to add to the walls between them.

Tony shouted after him, "We'll call ahead!"

Look who was the bastard now. He shouldn't have taught Tony so well.

Ducky was waiting for Gibbs in Autopsy. Palmer was suspiciously absent. Ducky, never at a loss for words started with no hesitation, "Yes, Anthony called me. I sent Mr. Palmer up to converse with Abby. Are you all right, Jethro?"

Gibbs said, "Just fine, Ducky."

After a minute of silence Ducky said, "I was hoping you would be more forthcoming."

"Are you looking to find out how many sexual partners I've had?"

"While as your physician that may be pertinent information if you aren't being careful, which you are, aren't you?" Gibbs nodded and with barely a breath Ducky continued, "Well then, I'm more interested in your emotional well-being, Jethro. This is a drastic change and if there is anything you feel the need to share, you know I am always here for you."

"I know, Ducky, but really, I'm fine," he said with a shrug.

"Fine and of the homosexual persuasion?"

"Yup."

"Does this have to do with your first wife?" Ducky crossed his arms and he got the tight look on his face that reappeared whenever something reminded him of Gibbs's coma.

"Yes. No. Not just Shannon, but she is a part of it."

"But you're not going to share more than that."

"Not just yet."

Ducky broke into a story about a corporal he had known who had woken up from a coma thinking he was a woman, and a half an hour later as he waited for the elevator, Gibbs was relieved that he had gotten out of Autopsy with so little trouble. He would feel glad, except he knew his quick pardon was due to Ducky's continued anger over the way he had left after his coma.

His relief was only short-lived, however. When the elevator doors opened, Abby was standing inside the elevator with her hands on her hips. Tony or Tim must have ratted him out while he was with Ducky. His money was on Tim. He was the bigger gossip for all that he ribbed Tony about his nosiness.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 

Supervising his team as they processed a car in the evidence garage, Gibbs was bored out of his mind. The car was from a hit and run that would probably be ruled accidental, but they couldn't be sure until all the evidence was in. Unfortunately, his rookies had come a long way, but were by no means able to be left unsupervised. Still, if he wasn't so bored, Gibbs was positive he wouldn't be indulging Tony's antics.

Tony's team was in the next bay over with what appeared to be a suicide. Tony had just been telling him how his gut was telling him something hinky was going on. Tony was letting Tim and Ziva handle all the dirtier jobs while he had wrapped up photographing the car a little while ago. Ziva was still good-naturedly bitching about it.

"Check under the floor mats, Wilson!" Gibbs suddenly yelled. Gibbs's youngest team member startled like a deer and then flushed and began processing under the floor mats. Yup, definitely not ready to be on their own.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tony said.

"I heard every word, DiNozzo. You're right to be suspicious."

Tony looked startled and then pleased. He craned his neck to check on Tim and Ziva's progress and relaxed more fully next to Gibbs. "I never doubted it for a second." Tony took a drink of his coffee and then returned to one of his favorite topics. "I can't believe you turned gay in Mexico. Have you seen the women in Mexico?"

Gibbs said, "You sound like Franks."

Tony looked horrified. "That's just not funny, boss."

"Besides the men are equally good looking." Gibbs left Tony leaning on the tool chest and leaned down to check the tires that Madison had just finished processing. He felt Tony move up behind him and heard a flashlight click on. The tire rims were shiny and he could see Tony shining the flashlight on the back of his head.

He said, "Don't even think about it."

Tony clicked off the flashlight and stepped back. "Just checking."

"If you're done goofing around, I think McGee has found something for you, in *your* bay."

Tony shouted, "Tim, what have you got?"

Gibbs sighed and said, "DiNozzo."

Tony grinned and said, "Gone, boss."

Gibbs hid his grin behind his coffee.

* * *

 

Gibbs had anticipated Abby's interest in his sex life, but he hadn't expected his own enjoyment in sharing tidbits with her. After their initial talk, he had begun to reveal the most about his the new life he was trying to build to her. As a bonus, his opening up to Abby had filtered its way back to Ducky and Ducky was actually more friendly with Gibbs as a result.

Ziva had even joined them on occasion. The evidence that he was serious about this friend thing helped ease tensions there.

"So have you been dating? Is it different? What am I saying; of course it's different, at least for you at your age-" Abby was always excited to see him when he wasn't on a hot case. He could share a few minutes with her and give her the time and attention to share all her thoughts with him. He still found it cute.

"I haven't been dating, Abs." Gibbs had shied away from dating and love. That was too much associated with Shannon in his mind. On the other hand, the men he hooked up with didn't remind him of Shannon. They were hard and rough and not smooth and sweet smelling. Maybe he was ready for a relationship if it followed the pattern.

"Gibbs! You've got to get back in the saddle. You can't be alone forever, let alone not getting any." Abby had a stern look on her face. It was not helped by the pigtails with little skull and crossbones hair ties.

"I didn't say I wasn't getting any." Gibbs smiled at Abby and tugged one of her pigtails. He knew she would think the worst, not that it wasn't far from the truth, just probably not with the frequency that she would imagine.

"Gibbs," she responded in a breathy voice. "Tell me, tell me! I want all the details. Did the book help?" Gibbs almost blushed at that. She had given him The Joy of Gay Sex and then tried to quiz him on what he liked or thought he would like. He liked sharing with Abby, just not to that level of detail. He had nipped that conversation in the bud quickly.

Just then Tony and Tim came into the lab arguing evidence but came to a stop when they saw Abby and Gibbs cozied together by her computer. "What's going on? And can anyone join?" Tony asked with a lascivious smile. Gibbs could see Abby was already excited about responding and drawing everyone's attention, so Gibbs felt safe in letting his eyes travel down Tony's body in a quick flick. He knew the smile was not for him specifically. It was automatic. But he was finding himself much more susceptible to Tony's generic flirting these days. He liked to let his libido have these little moments so that it didn't build up and sandbag him.

"Oh! That's perfect, Tony!" Abby squealed gleefully. "You can be Gibbs's first gay date. We know you like transvestites and although Gibbs is the furthest thing from a transvestite, you at least have experience with the guy-on-guy thing. Plus, you do have that crush on him." Tony's smile was diminishing as Abby's speech continued and by the time she got to the word crush, he just had a blank, shocked look on his face.

"For the hundredth time I didn't know Voss was a guy! You know, never mind. And I don't have a crush! Abby!" Tony looked outraged and not his play-outraged either. Tim was looking at Tony thoughtfully, however.

"It's all right, Tony. It's not like everyone here doesn't know," Abby said.

"There is nothing for everyone here to know. Tim, you know I don't a crush, right?"

Tim hesitated. This was the wrong move as Tony moved into Tim's space to intimidate him and said, "Careful what you say, McGeek."

Tony looked menacingly at Tim, but Tim was growing into his own and the 'McGeek' crack was sure to get him going these days. Yup, Tim just raised his chin and replied, "Well, I have thought on occasion that your need for Gibbs's approval was a bit extreme."

Tony sputtered and smacked Tim on the back of the head as he said, "Team solidarity, Probie! This means the elf lord thing is never dying, I hope you realize!" Gibbs just leaned back against the counter and smiled as Abby and Tim argued with Tony. Tony was letting Tim grow in confidence, that smack was the lightest tap, and it was nice to see. Tim confirming Tony's crush was also a nice bonus for Gibbs's libido.

Abby, never one to be deterred picked up her new favorite idea again. "It's perfect. Tony is cute enough for Gibbs and it's the ideal way for him to get his feet wet since Tony just flirts with people but doesn't get serious about them."

Gibbs could see Tony was uncomfortable with Abby's description of him and he figured enough was enough but just as he said, "Ab," she spoke over him with a resolved look on her face.

"Gibbs. Tony," Abby said.

Tony was looking conflicted now.

Gibbs knew Abby wouldn't leave it alone so to nip it in the bud, he decided to just do it. He ignored his dick seconding the decision. It didn't have to mean anything and Abby was right. He'd have to take the plunge sooner or later and Tony wouldn't say no to him. "You know something? Fine. Tony, how about tonight?"

Abby clapped and jumped up and down in her excitement. Tim looked stunned but no more than Tony did. "What?" Tony's jaw dropped open.

Gibbs repeated, "A date with me. Tonight."

"A date? With you?"

"Have you always been this slow or has the absence of smacks to the head made you slower? Just say yes and make Abby happy, Tony."

"Yes?" Tony still looked completely gobsmacked.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic, Tony," Abby interjected.

Tony said, "I would if I knew what you two were up to."

Abby replied, "We told you, Tony, honestly. Don't you want to help Gibbs get his groove back?"

"I'm pretty sure Gibbs has never needed me to get his groove on, Abs." Tony's eyes never left Gibbs's face.

Gibbs said, "It'll help Abby think I'm getting my groove back, DiNozzo, that's good enough."

Tony gave him a calculating look while Tim looked on in confusion. He'd be gossiping with Abby before Gibbs and Tony were ten feet out the door. "Come on, Tony, you can give me directions to your place. I'm not sure I remember correctly."

Tony followed Gibbs out, but he was unusually quiet and sneaking little glances at Gibbs.

At the elevator, Gibbs said, "So all this really does change your perception of me, doesn't it, DiNozzo?"

"Not just this. You've done nothing but change my perception of you since you came back. Not in a bad way or anything. Actually, I like it. And, hell, to be perfectly honest, I'm just amazed you're voluntarily spending the evening with me. Off the clock, I mean. You do remember saying 'over my dead body' the last time, right?"

Gibbs ignored the warm feeling he got from Tony's revelation. He followed Tony to his desk where he began writing out directions. Tony looked like he wanted to forget he said anything and it gave Gibbs a good exit so he just took the paper and said, "That was the old me. I'll see you at 7 o' clock," as he headed back to the elevators.

It always paid to get the last word with Tony.

* * *

 

Gibbs arrived at Tony's apartment at seven sharp and rang the doorbell. He was a little surprised at how nervous he felt. He knew to Tony it wasn't a real date but it was his first official date as a gay man, and even a date with a friend was a step in the right direction. He smoothed down his shirt. Abby was right that he had been avoiding romantic entanglements. He was afraid. Afraid this would become like redheads for him, so he had played it safe. Gibbs was tired of safe. That wasn't who he was.

Tony opened the door dressed in nice, tight jeans and a silky button down shirt. Gibbs didn't try to hide the sweep of his eyes this time.

Tony smirked at him but only said, "Hey, Boss. I just need to grab my coat."

"Good." Gibbs watched as Tony swung his coat on and then started packing his pockets with his wallet, cell phone and… was that binoculars? Well this should be interesting.

As they walked down to the car, Tony asked, "So, what's the sit-rep, Boss?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ready to tell me what kind of operation this is? Why isn't the rest of the team in on it? I mean I know why your team of so green they practically need Miracle-Gro isn't involved, but why couldn't we include Tim and Ziva? Why all the song and dance?"

Gibbs looked at Tony in amusement. "You think this is some kind of covert operation?"

"Well. I mean I didn't at first. I thought you were just pulling my leg, but then I realized that you usually don't go that far with these kinds of things. That was more Kate's. Well, anyway, I figured there had to be another reason. So I got ready and prepared just in case and here you are, so something is up."

"And that something would be a super-secret stake out?" Gibbs said dryly.

"Well, yeah." Tony was beginning to catch on, but he still looked like he hoped his wild supposition was the correct answer.

"It's a date, Tony."

"Come on! You can tell me now. You know I'm better when I know what is going on."

"I asked you out. You agreed. It's a date." Gibbs knew he had a fond grin on his face, but he couldn't contain it with that look on Tony's face.

Tony said, "You can't be serious."

Gibbs said, "I'm serious."

More thoughtfully Tony replied, "You're serious."

"Classic date in fact. Dinner and a movie." Gibbs's grin widened.

"And we're not meeting contacts or surveilling terrorists."

"Nope. Just you and me. Dinner. Movie. I figured we'd go to that new steak house over on New Jersey Avenue and then to see a showing of Casablanca that the revival theater has." Gibbs opened his car door and leaned on the roof so he could look over at Tony.

"So a date. With Casablanca. Actually," Tony paused by the passenger's side door as he finally accepted the startling fact that this was a real date, "Actually, that's a pretty good date. But you do know that I didn't wake up gay from a coma too, right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I guess you'll just have to let me down easy then. Although you have been known to kiss men as Abby pointed out, so I would think an apparently pretty good date like this one should rate at least one goodnight kiss."

"Now, you're just toying with me." Gibbs grinned again. Baiting Tony would never lose its appeal. Tony sighed, but he finally had a grin lurking too. "When are you guys going to stop throwing that in my face?"

"Oh, That's never getting old, Tony. Never."

They both got in the car and Gibbs started it up. Tonight just might work.

* * *

 

Tony seemed to accept that Gibbs had no expectations. Given that Tony was always happy to have Gibbs's attention focused solely on him; his humor and good cheer easily won out. For a first date, the evening was going remarkably well, even.

Over dinner they talked about what went on at the office during his absence. Tony really loved his Campfires. He liked making things his. He always had. Gibbs knew this was the reason the old team hadn't fallen apart after he left or when he came back.

"You're just indulging your laziness, Tony."

"Like I said, my stamp."

Gibbs laughed. Tony looked startled for a moment but then he grinned at Gibbs. Gibbs knew he wouldn't have laughed before, but before he was Tony's team leader, now they were equals.

Relatively.

"Ziva's still a little uncontrollable, but getting better. Tim is coming into his own. You were right about them flexing their muscles after your little talk. If I have to hear one more time "That's not what Gibbs would do," Tim might lose a limb."

"I'm not sorry I came back, Tony."

"No, no neither am I. I'm just saying. They missed you. We miss you. Working with you, I mean. Not that I'm not also happy to spend the evening away from work with you. I just mean we'd all be here for you if you like." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony blushed slightly and hastily added, "You know what I mean."

Tony might not feel more than friendship for him and he was not really sure what he felt for Tony, but he liked the proof that they could become closer friends. He was happy to have another sign that this life was worth coming home to. "I know what you mean Tony. I miss the old team too. But I'm happy having new agents to teach. I've changed; it wouldn't have been the same anyway."

On the walk over to the theater they laughed about Tony's newfound addiction to coffee and Tony tried to convince him that the high-end coffee house were the only places to get good coffee. He defended Dunkin Donuts just to watch Tony sputter.

Tony grinned when Gibbs bought the movie tickets before Tony could get his wallet out and proceeded to bat his eyelashes ostentatiously at Gibbs at the concession stand. Gibbs said, "You know, Tony, I never thought you were this type of mercenary date."

"Are you saying you don't want to treat me right, Boss?" Tony answered with a sly duck of his head and another quick flick of eyelashes.

Gibbs had a sudden flash of memory insisting on being called Boss or Gibbs when he first hired Tony. He never thought that would change, but it was the least of the changes now. He said, "If I'm just your boss, I don't have to treat you right, now do I, Tony?"

Tony hesitated but then said, "But I'm sure Jethro was taught better, huh?" For just half a second he had a heartbreakingly vulnerable look on his face before it blanked into stillness.

Gibbs lost his breath and bought Tony the popcorn and soda. Tony smiled in triumph but it was bittersweet.

As retribution for the playfully coerced snacks, when the movie started Gibbs deliberately took Tony's hand. It felt nice, if different, holding a man's hand. Larger and more callused. He expected Tony to pull away, so it felt even better when Tony laughed and squeezed his hand back saying, "All right, all right, I'll be this type of date."

Tony slouched down spreading his legs so that his knee was in contact with Gibbs's and then dropped his head on Gibbs's shoulder and whispered "I love the way this opens," into Gibbs's ear. Gibbs knew he was flirting to rattle him on purpose, but a tingle still flowed down his body and he stopped lying that he felt only friendship for Tony.

Gibbs knew Tony must have seen this film a million times, but he was entranced from the opening credits straight through to the end. Gibbs wasn't. Or at least he wasn't by the movie. He resisted staring at Tony's profile, but he did bask in the warmth from Tony's body. Every now and then he would adjust his grip and slide his thumb along a different part of Tony's hand. Along his knuckles or fingers. Tony never looked but he always squeezed back.

After the film, Tony did movie quotes the whole way home in a horrible Humphrey Bogart accent. At first Gibbs remained impassive so as not to encourage him, but then he remembered he was no longer the boss and he let his laughter show.

Tony chuckled when Gibbs got out of the car with him and walked him to his door. He was in the middle of recounting another Bogart-Bacall movie anyway. Something about a storm in Florida. After Tony unlocked his door and turned back, Gibbs made his move. Tony wasn't surprised and after only a slight pause moved into the kiss.

He wasn't aggressive and Tony accepted the kiss willingly, if hesitantly. Gibbs went for a soft, open-mouthed kiss. It was obvious Tony intended to leave his eyes open, but Gibbs closed his. He felt confident that his attraction to Tony was real, but it couldn't hurt to concentrate and make sure. Gibbs had only kissed women for decades (he hadn't lied to Abby about getting any, but kissing had never been involved) so it was unfamiliar to reach up to hold Tony's face and to feel the slight stubble under his palms. Their chests were brushing slightly as Tony's hands came to rest lightly on his hips.

Tony tilted his head to the right to make the fit better and responded to his kissing easily. Tony's lips maintained a firm, soft pressure as the kisses evolved from a soft barely there brush into a full, eager kiss.

He felt his gut tighten and his hands slid to the back of Tony's head, cradling it.

Oh, yeah. This definitely worked for him.

The kiss continued for longer then he intended but it felt so good, so natural he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had thought Tony would pull back first, but he had forgotten how daring Tony was.

When he pulled back Tony was opening his eyes and licking his lips with a reflective look on his face. He quietly said, "Hey." and then waited while searching Gibbs's face.

Gibbs let his hands smooth down Tony's hair and then he tightened his hands in a hard squeeze around Tony's neck for a second and said, "Thanks, Tony," before he pulled away and took a step back. Tony dropped his hands and let him go, but he looked torn.

"You do know you can talk to any of us, right?"

"You want to talk about my feelings, Tony? That seems kind of gay." Gibbs knew it was cowardly to deflect Tony now, but he needed time to decide where to take this. He consoled himself with the thought that it was obvious Tony wasn't ready for anything deeper just yet and Gibbs couldn't talk about these things with Tony without making it about them.

"Well, obviously Ducky or Abby might be... Gibbs!"

Gibbs just laughed and started walking away. He turned when he heard Tony calling back to him. Tony was leaning out of his doorway and said, "Hey, thanks for the date. I had a good time." He gave Gibbs a big, patented, DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs couldn't resist grinning back. "I already know that, Tony. The kiss gave you away."

Tony looked uncertain but then his face smoothed out and he winked and smiled big before going inside. Tony always did go for the offense as his best defense when vulnerable.

Gibbs smiled and walked back to his car. Being Jethro instead of the boss felt pretty damn great.


	2. Tony Wakes Up Questioning His Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU after season 3. Spoilers for Hiatus. After kissing Gibbs, Tony starts to question things.

Tony slept deeply and dreamlessly that night, thankfully, because his every waking moment had his mind throwing the kiss with Gibbs back into his consciousness with big flashing lights and sense-memory. It was his last thought before falling asleep, his first thought upon waking up, and never far from his mind all through his shower and dressing. He couldn't believe he had kissed Gibbs. Or, rather Gibbs had kissed him, but either way, it was unbelievable. He was glad it was Saturday, since he didn't know if he would be able to concentrate on a case like this.

He dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and headed out for a run hoping to sweat the thoughts out of his mind. Or at least settle them down. The rhythm of running usually helped him think and this time was no different.

This made two men he had kissed, but really Gibbs and Voss weren't in the same league. In the privacy of his own thoughts Tony could admit to himself that he felt something more for Gibbs than just friendship, he just wasn't sure it was lust. Not that the kiss was bad, it was Gibbs, he didn't do anything badly, but Tony had spent most of the kiss reeling from the surrealism of it. Even thinking back now, he couldn't quite get a handle on his emotions concerning it.

He knew he wasn't disgusted or turned off by it, but he couldn't quite say he was turned on by it either. On the other hand, it totally eclipsed the rest of the date in his mind. He had to deliberately remember the rest of the evening to analyze it. Thinking back now, he admitted he had loved the dinner and movie. Getting Gibbs's complete attention, and amused and tolerant attention at that, was priceless.

Tony finally decided he would just play it down. He didn't even know what Gibbs was thinking about the kiss. Although he had seemed to enjoy it, that didn't mean he had feelings for Tony. Tony knew he was a good kisser and in the end he had given all he could to the kiss with Gibbs. Gibbs could have just enjoyed the moment, but not be thinking seriously about Tony. He wouldn't have asked Tony out on the date if it wasn't for Abby pushing him, after all.

By Sunday, Tony's thoughts had settled and he was thankful again. He was pretty sure he would be back to his usual cool, calm, and collected self on Monday. No sense giving Tim and Ziva a free show after all, particularly since he imagined that Gibbs would be acting the same as always.

* * *

 

As a thank you for the movie and dinner, Tony brought Gibbs coffee on Monday. Good coffee from the specialty place just off his regular commuting route, but so worth it. Gibbs smiled and said thank you and then they chatted about their cases on the way to Abby's lab where both were hoping for results. It was relaxed and comfortable, and any worries Tony had about the kiss and date eclipsing work were proved utterly wrong. He should have known Gibbs would always be professional at work, and that helped keep his wandering thoughts in line.

Tony was also hoping to get Abby's grilling about their date over and done with before everyone else showed up. He knew it was probably a vain hope, but one he indulged nonetheless. Gibbs was smirking, so Tony guessed Gibbs knew what he was thinking.

Music was already blaring from Abby's lab and Tony winced as they opened the door. He put his hands over his ears, ineffectually considering he was still holding his coffee cup, but he had to keep up appearances, and ribbing Abby about her music was de rigueur. Gibbs just walked over to her stereo and turned it off.

Abby turned around with a loud, "Hey!" until she saw Gibbs. Then she broke into a wide smile and changed her tune. "Gibbs! Tony! You have to tell me everything!" She rushed to their side, gripping Tony's arm.

Just to tease, Tony said, "Nothing to tell, Abs."

Abby's mouth turned down in a moue of unhappiness. "You didn't go on the date, did you? I'm so disappointed; it really would have been perfect. And there is nothing wrong with Gibbs's new orientation, Tony! You really need to loosen up about that."

Before Abby could work herself up further, Gibbs barked, "Abby!" With a hurt look, Abby stopped talking and stepped back. "We did go on the date."

In another abrupt change of tone, Abby's face lightened and she squealed and clapped her hands. "So how was it? What did you do?"

Gibbs smiled tolerantly at her. "Went to dinner and a movie, Casablanca."

Abby leaned into Gibbs with a big smile. "That's a great date for Tony. You did so well!" She then affectionately punched Gibbs's arm.

Gibbs leaned forward, brushing a kiss across Abby's forehead. "And that's all there is to tell. Now how about our results?"

Abby looked between them with a small frown. "Gibbs, you can't lie to me. Look at Tony's face. There's obviously more. Spill!"

Tony looked helplessly at Gibbs. He didn't have a look on his face, did he? Tony could feel a blush racing up his cheeks as the kiss from last night replayed in his mind. Gibbs was watching him with a considering look; meanwhile Abby pointed at him with triumph and said, "See?"

Gibbs said, "I don't kiss and tell, Abs, you know that."

Excitedly Abby said, "There was kissing? There was kissing!"

Hoping to end this before Abby really got interested, Tony said, "Just a small goodnight kiss." Abby grinned delightedly and looked like she was going to ask a dozen more questions. She held her tongue after looking at Gibbs's face though.

Sternly Gibbs said, "And that's all you're getting out of us. Our results, Abby?"

She nodded resignedly. "Gibbs, your fingerprints didn't get a hit in any database. You're going to have to find me an actual person to compare to. Tony, your case is more interesting. The blood found on the victim was from two separate donors, but they had alleles in common. You're looking for a sibling of the victim." Before either of them could ask for clarification, she rushed on to say, "And Tony, feel free to come to me for advice. I once dated a girl in college and-" She stopped when Gibbs placed his hand over her mouth. Tony was almost glad. The thought of Abby with another woman was worth pursuing, but not at the expense of talking about Gibbs romantically.

Luckily, the brother angle was just the break he needed in his case, and Tony didn't see Gibbs for the rest of the day, as he and Ziva hunted down their new suspect. Tim and Lee stayed back at the office, following up the new paper trail. Tony was glad that the natural division of labor paired him with Ziva. He had seen Abby and Tim talking and he could just imagine the comments Tim would have about his date and the kiss with Gibbs.

The next morning Gibbs brought Tony coffee, the dark and battery-acid style stuff from the place he liked, and Tony knew things were different. He liked it. He felt more on par with Gibbs and no longer just Gibbs's second in command, and not even the original one at that. He hadn't admitted it to himself, but although he was the boss now, it hadn't really sunk in until now. It felt good.

So when Gibbs smiled at him, in a burst of confidence, he invited Gibbs to his apartment to watch Sunday football.

Nobody was more surprised than Tony when Gibbs readily accepted.

* * *

 

Tony was just putting two beers on ice in the living room when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and smiled when he saw the pizza in Gibbs' hand. He sniffed appreciatively. "Ah, my favorite."

He let Gibbs past him and cleared a space next to the beers and remote on the living room table.

Gibbs responded, "Would I bring anything else?"

"I wasn't sure you'd remember."

"I don't think there is still much missing. Nothing important, anyway." Gibbs put the pizza down and took off his jacket, throwing it on the arm of the couch.

"And my favorite pizza was important?" Tony said as he ducked his head and smiled in an automatic gesture.

"Get some plates and napkins and stop flirting with me. Unless you mean it." Tony could see Gibbs's hand twitching, and he knew Gibbs wanted to swat him on the back of the head. He almost made a joke, but Gibbs was watching him intently and he could never lie to that look. Well, he usually tried to lie, but it always came off sounding unbelievable and stupid.

Feeling the moment stretch out, Tony said, "And if I'm not sure what I mean, yet?" After the words were left hanging in the middle of the silence that followed, he had a moment of panic.

Gibbs focus sharpened even more. Tony knew he had opened the door to more, but he couldn't regret it now, not with Gibbs's attention razor sharp on him. That always pulled out his eager need to please. Tony knew the panic would come later. Gibbs said, "Then that is still for you to figure out, hopefully before I'm driven to shoot you. Now get the damn plates before it gets cold."

Tony grinned and said "On it," as he went into the kitchen. He took a moment to take a couple deep breaths when he was safely hidden from view. He just couldn't seem to help himself from flirting. He didn't know what it meant except that he loved any type of attention from Gibbs.

They sat next to each other on the couch, brushing against each other as they reached for their beers or waved their arms at the TV. Well, as Tony waved his arms at the TV. Gibbs wasn't as excited about the plays but he still cheered scores and mocked Tony, so Tony could tell he was having a good time. It would have been like any number of Sunday afternoons spent watching football with his pals if it wasn't for the zing of electricity that traveled up his arm every time it brushed against Gibbs's. Not that Tony was waving his arms and provoking contact more than usual.

At the end of the second quarter and the truly awesome first down by the Patriots that brought Tony to his feet, Tony fell back onto the couch as it went to commercial. He was sprawled out before he realized he had fallen back onto Gibbs's arm which rested along the back of the couch. He relaxed into it, turning his head towards Gibbs. "Did you see that?"

Gibbs wryly said, "Well, only the first time. The replays were blocked by your gyrating."

"I was not gyrating. I was cheering. You could have shown a little more enthusiasm for the home team."

Gibbs gave Tony a secretive smile. "Trust me; I was very enthusiastic about the replays."

Knowing where this was going, but unable to stop himself, Tony said, "I thought you said I blocked the TV."

Gibbs grinned. "It was still a nice view."

Tony searched Gibbs's face. Gibbs looked relaxed, but interested, and Tony knew it for a lie. It was his interview face when he was playing the subject. Tony swallowed nervously. "What about my figuring stuff out for myself?"

In his best disinterested voice, Gibbs said, "Doesn't mean I haven't figured out my end already. How much have you figured out yet?"

Tony wasn't fooled. This was important to Gibbs. He was important to Gibbs. That was a heady rush, making him feel reckless and charged. He said, "I think I figured out enough for this," and leaned over and kissed Gibbs. His heart was beating double-time and he couldn't believe he had found the nerve. He left one arm resting between them, but as he turned his body towards Gibbs, he slid the other over Gibbs' hip and under his shirt a little. Gibbs didn't hesitate to kiss back and both his arms went around Tony's shoulders, tugging Tony towards him.

Tony meant for it to be a simple kiss like the one last week, but Gibbs leaned back against the arm of the couch pulling Tony down on top of him. At the full body contact, Tony was lost. He fell into the feel of Gibbs underneath him and the wet slide of the kiss. It was different and the same as making out with women, but the giddy voice that kept popping up in the back of his mind saying, "This is Gibbs!" was a huge turn on, just as he feared.

It had been a long time since Tony had made out like this. In recent years he has been making more use of fuck buddies and generally getting naked as quickly as possible. Plus, ever since becoming team leader, his sex life wasn't even worth mentioning. Even so, Tony kept all his touching above the waistline and Gibbs followed suit. Tony was equal parts frustrated and relieved.

As if from far away, Tony heard Gibbs say, "Hey, second half is starting."

"Mmm." Tony continued sucking on Gibbs neck.

When Tony scraped his teeth over the spot he was sucking, Gibbs's chest stuttered and his neck arched. Breathlessly, he said, "Tony?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right. Second half." Tony closed his eyes and raised his head to rest his forehead against Gibbs's as he tried to regain his composure. Gibbs gently rubbed a hand through Tony's hair, but didn't say anything. Tony finally got up with a groan and stared unseeingly at the screen. He didn't dare look at Gibbs.

The rest of the game passed in a blur. Tony no longer cared who won or lost, all he cared about was the lingering taste of Gibbs in his mouth and the rush of arousal every time Gibbs brushed against him.

When the post game started, Tony finally turned away from the TV. Gibbs was already leaning forward. This time he pulled Gibbs on top of him and his whole body felt electric from the weight. They still kept their hands above the waist, and for that Tony was relieved.

* * *

 

After the game ended and Gibbs left, Tony went for his run and did some thinking. Gibbs was right, if Tony was going to be gay, he should figure it out. Was it really just Gibbs he wanted to kiss and writhe with? Or did he find other men attractive? Tony was at first relieved when no other men held his attention in the park, even the ones he could acknowledge were more attractive than Gibbs. Of course, he then realized that no women were able to hold his attention either, and he knew it didn't mean squat.

Now that the opportunity had been opened to him, he couldn't get his mind off Gibbs. No one else could hold a candle; not even gorgeous blondes out running. His thoughts kept flashing back to the taste of Gibbs's skin and the wet slide of his tongue. Gibbs's kisses were sinfully erotic, which scared Tony more than he could articulate. He felt like things could get out of control before he got a handle on them.

When he got home he started the next part of his plan. He needed to do some research, DiNozzo style.

He rented _In and Out_, _Brokeback Mountain_, and _Philadelphia_. He also broke down and ordered gay porn, marine or soldier title.

First, he studied the mainstream movies ardently. _In and Out_ seemed the most apropos. Not that Tony would be dancing to disco anytime soon, but the Kevin Kline character questioning his sexuality at such a late date like Tony was, hit a little too close to home. Tony didn't think he'd been fooling himself all these years, but he also couldn't deny what Gibbs did to him.

Still, he wasn't scared by the homosexual content; he never had been homophobic. So when the plain brown package arrived, he dimmed the lights and turned the TV on low and watched it. He soon figured out that porn was porn. Although all the men were too young to remind him of Gibbs physically, he was turned on. The shifting bodies and grunts and groans were just as arousing as heterosexual porn.

The third time he found his hand straying to his cock; he shrugged and decided to go with it. Nothing like physical proof that he found men attractive; now to see if he could go to completion. Spreading his legs, Tony rubbed his cock through his pants a couple of times, before slowly releasing his cock from the confines of his trousers and underwear.

He distractedly watched the screen where the drill sergeant was reaming the recruits. The actor barked like Gibbs, and Tony's cock twitched. Tony leaned back, closing his eyes to better focus on the voice and began pumping. When the soundtrack turned to loud groans, Tony slitted his eyes open, watching the bodies thrust against each other and stroked harder and faster. When the actor with the voice like Gibbs started talking again, Tony came with a final shudder and an arch of his back.

Well, that showed he could be gay enough. Could he accept being gay? That was an easy one. Tony had always felt special in his own skin, being gay didn't change that. He knew who he was and wanting Gibbs sexually didn't change that.

But.

Could he accept being in love with second B for Bastard Gibbs? Not that Gibbs was as much of a bastard as he had been for the last couple of years since Kate died, but still. Tony was used to a certain balance in his relationships, and Gibbs already blew that all to hell. Paula Cassidy had messed with it a little, but nowhere near what Gibbs could do. Did do already.

Tony hadn't realized it before, but Gibbs had gotten progressively more focused, harder, and snappier since Kate died. Well, so had Tony. Harder and more focused at least. When he imagined Gibbs coming back, he'd never imagined that he'd get a Gibbs back who saw them more as equals and saw that bastard role as something that could change. He thought it was good for Gibbs. Gibbs was looser, more open, and less hardened. Which, considering he was back to being more marine than NCIS now, was a neat trick, but still true.

He liked the new Gibbs in a way he hadn't been able to in the past. Oh, he'd always admired and looked up to Gibbs, but this version was more approachable and softer towards Tony. He liked it. More than he could ever explain, even to himself. Accepting being in love was the harder task, but Tony suddenly realized it was probably already too late.

* * *

 

With a relieved sigh, Tony finished reviewing the backlog of reports. He'd gotten two increasingly strident emails from the Director's assistant reminding him that paperwork was supposed to be turned in within a week of completing a case. He now knew why Gibbs was surly all the time- the paperwork as team leader was killer. Reports to file and check, performance reviews, case reviews, not to mention the Human Resources forms to be signed off on.

Tony stretched, reaching his arms up to the ceiling. It felt good to get the backlog off his back. He knew he had to pace himself better, balance the paperwork and the current case in more equal parts or he would be spending every night at the office. Unfortunately he had learned how to be team leader from Gibbs, and Gibbs knew nothing of balance. Or he hadn't. The new Gibbs seemed much more relaxed and willing to take his time off. They had already hung out some more, casual get-togethers, usually starting with Ducky or Abby, but then ending up alone at one of their places. They were still only making out, and Tony didn't mind that. It was one thing to jerk off to porn, but fucking or blowjobs was a big step that Tony didn't feel ready for yet. Gibbs seemed to understand this and didn't push. He had always known how to read Tony.

Now that he could breathe freely, and the others had had two hours to follow up on their current case, it was time to convene and see what they had. Tony rolled his chair into the middle of the aisle and said, "Campfire, boys and girls!"

Tim groaned and Ziva shot him a dirty look, but he knew they didn't really mean it. This was part of their continuing efforts to test his role as the team leader. Both, along with Lee, rolled their chairs to met Tony in a circle in the middle of the aisle. Ziva crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Tony asked, "What have we got?"

Tim coughed to clear his voice. "Well, the ensign's phone and bank records show no unusual activity. No hits on her credit cards or cell phone since the attack, either."

Tony said, "Ziva?"

"Everyone liked her at work. Her boss said she was a quiet and diligent worker. Her roommate said she went out for dinner with an unknown male, but never came home. She thought Ensign Forrest had met him while out jogging."

Tony asked, "And no phone records for this guy?"

Tim answered. "No, boss. Just regular calls to her parents and brother and for take-out food."

Tony nodded. He loved it when Tim called him boss, but he tried not to let it show on his face. It would be a sign of weakness.

Lee cautiously raised her hand. Tony wanted to remind her that this wasn't school, but he'd already mentioned it once, and he didn't want to become a broken record. He nodded at her and she glanced at Ziva and Tim before speaking. "I spoke with the hospital; they have no idea when she will come out of her coma. It could be today, it could be a year from now."

Tony said, "Ziva! You and I will canvas her normal jogging route tomorrow morning. Maybe we'll find someone who knows something."

Tim said, "I'll check with Abby and see if any of the physical evidence yielded something actionable."

Hesitantly Lee said, "I can canvas her apartment building."

Tony beamed at them. "Excellent! I love it when a plan comes together!" Ziva rolled her eyes at him and Tim grimaced, but Tony wasn't deterred. He knew this way of doing things was better. Or at least a better fit for his style of leadership.

As they were wrapping up, Gibbs came out of MTAC and as he walked back to his desk, he went past Tony's campfire. Tony gave him a little nod and got a small, amused smile in return. Tony felt a warm rush at the tolerant acceptance of his way of doing things. Professionally, he didn't have to care about Gibbs's approval anymore, but he still craved it.

They hadn't made any dates since the football game, all their time together had been spur of the moment, and as he watched Gibbs bark at his team, Tony eagerly wondered if tonight would be a good night for them to go out. His case was stalled until tomorrow morning, and it looked like Gibbs's team was following up on cold cases. He knew the butterflies in his stomach were an over-reaction, but he couldn't contain them at the thought of more of Gibbs's undivided attention.

* * *

 

Tony asked Gibbs out for that evening, and he accepted. They went for dinner and then a quick drink, and for once it was without any of the others joining them. Ducky had a new lady friend he was courting, and Abby was going bowling with the nuns, so neither of them could butt in. Not that Tony wasn't appreciative of their support, but he was finally ready for another solo date with Gibbs.

After they picked up their drinks from the bar, Gibbs nodded towards one of the small booths in the back and Tony nodded yes back. Leading the way there, Gibbs was silent. He settled into the far side, the one with the clear view of all the exits and entrances, and Tony sighed. He never got the best, strategically-placed seat when he was out with Gibbs.

Ignoring the tingle as he sat down with his back to the crowd, Tony said, "Have you been here before?"

Gibbs said, "It's Fornell's favorite bar. I've been here once or twice with him."

Tony checked out the place with new eyes. It did have a dark and quiet atmosphere that he could see Fornell liking. "It's nice."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. They moved onto discussing work, one of their perennial topics. Tony told him about Ensign Forrest's attack and what they planned to do about it and Gibbs nodded. It was the cherry on top that Tony needed to feel successful as team leader. If Gibbs didn't have any further advice to offer, than he knew he was doing well.

Gibbs said, "I heard you finally got your paperwork in."

Tony countered with, "And I hear you still have yours to do."

They grinned at each other and Gibbs reached for Tony's hand, holding it loosely across the table. Tony ignored the electricity that flowed up from his hand. "Who knew the Director could be such a gossip?"

Gibbs snorted. "Oh, you have no idea. When we were partners I knew all the dirt on everybody. She had a very sympathetic ear. It's why she's good at the networking now. She knows where most of the skeletons are buried."

Tony said, "I'm surprised McGee doesn't keep you in the loop nowadays. Him and Abby, man, two gossiping crones."

Gibbs began playing with Tony's fingers, twining and untwining them with his. He didn't look up from watching his movements as he said, "I think McGee is still too afraid of me to share his gossip." Tony began sliding his fingers along with Gibbs. He had noticed before that Gibbs liked playing with Tony's hands. It was sensual without being sexual, and Tony loved it. He had always known he was a hedonist, but seeing that Gibbs was one as well, was satisfying and arousing.

Tony straightened his leg, so that his foot brushed against Gibbs's. Without moving his head, Gibbs peeked up from watching their hands and smiled. "Is that how you want to play it?"

Tony smiled back and rubbed his foot along Gibbs's ankle, rucking up his trousers. "You know I'm always game for what you are, Jethro."

Gibbs tangled his foot with Tony's and tightened his grip on Tony's hand. "I hope you are at any rate."

Knowing that they weren't talking about harmless flirting anymore, Tony paused. Gibbs had so far respected Tony's boundaries, even when Tony got carried away himself. It was another sign that Tony could trust Gibbs completely, not that he needed that. He looked at Gibbs's relaxed face and his sharp gaze, and wondered if he could stare at that face for the rest of his life. Then he wondered how he could live his life if that face wasn't in it. He said, "It might be taking me awhile, but I'm getting to where you are, I think."

Gibbs relaxed back in his seat, but left his arm reaching across for Tony's hand. "How much further do you think you have to go?"

Biting his lip, Tony pondered. He was becoming increasingly randy when he and Gibbs were alone, but they still hadn't breached the barrier of clothes yet. It was becoming hard resisting, but something still held Tony back. And this wasn't something he could lie to Gibbs about. It was too important and Gibbs would see the truth anyway when Tony pulled back like a scared rabbit. He tightened his grip on Gibbs's hand and said, "Far enough, sorry to say."

Gibbs tightened his grip in return. He didn't look concerned or even shocked at Tony's answer. He asked, "But you want to try, right?"

This was one answer Tony suddenly knew without question. He said, "Hell, yeah." He just hoped Gibbs was patient enough for Tony to work through the rest of his issues.

The smile Tony got in response was one he'd only seen Gibbs direct at Abby. It made him feel warm and giddy inside.

* * *

 

After his talk with Gibbs, Tony felt good. Now that he had settled things with him, he felt rejuvenated and happy. He strolled into work humming, with a tray of four coffees and one in his hand. He passed Gibbs's off first, which Gibbs accepted with an appreciative smile, which in turn put Tony in an even better mood. He then moved on to his group, handing coffees and creamer out with a smile. Lee blushed, Tim stared in puzzlement, but Ziva sharpened her gaze.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She walked out from behind her desk to stand next to him in the aisle. She said, "You brought us all coffee and you look smug. You've been getting laid!"

Tim, that traitorous bastard, piped up with, "He's been dating Gibbs." Tony knew he and Abby had been gossiping busybodies and now he had proof.

"Why am I only hearing about this now? You knew and didn't share with me?" Tim stuttered at her, and flinched when she strode over and punched his arm. Tim grimaced and rubbed his arm. Tony knew just how hard Ziva could hit, and he could guess how Tim's arm felt.

Tim finally said, "I thought everyone knew!" Everyone? Tony was pretty sure only Abby, Tim, and Ducky were the ones who knew unless Tim had been out gabbing with everyone. He glared at Tim, but before he could say anything he was distracted by Ziva.

Ziva's eyes were raking up and down his body. Tony resisted covering his groin when her eyes lingered there. She said, "What does Gibbs see in you?"

To be honest, Tony wasn't sure either. He knew he had a lot to offer, but he didn't have much experience with long-term relationships which were a Gibbs Special. He just hoped he proved Gibbs right in his interest. No sense letting Ziva know all that, though. "Hey! I'll have you know, I'm fascinating."

"Yes, fascinating if you are comparing yourself to moss growing."

"Moss? What does that-." Tony did his Ziva-to-English phrase dictionary calculation and said, "Grass, Ziva, grass growing is dull. And hey!"

Ziva waved her hand and frowned. "Moss growing is less exciting than grass growing. I've seen the nature videos."

"I am not dull! Gibbs is lucky to get me!"

Tim said, "Gibbs has been getting you? Abby said you've just kissed." Tim looked both horrified and intrigued. It was a neat trick.

Tony sputtered. He didn't want to discuss his sex life or lack there of, but he didn't know how to defend himself without bringing it up. He said, "Nobody has been getting anybody, and you two certainly aren't getting any more from me. Let's get to work." He then walked quickly to his desk and hid behind his monitor. After a couple minutes he peeked out.

Tim looked like the cat that ate the canary and Tony knew he would be on the phone to Abby in a matter of minutes. Ziva was staring at him pensively. He met her eyes and tried the old Gibbs trick of just raising one eyebrow.

She sauntered over and leaned over his desk. She whispered, "I don't understand this relationship. You seem so different. But." She paused and looked away for a minute. "If he hurts you, they will never find the body." She then nodded at him and strode back to her desk.

Tony was oddly touched. He knew his team loved him, but to have Ziva offer to take on Gibbs for him was beyond that. It was totally awesome. He could feel the smile blooming on his face and he ducked down again. He couldn't stop himself from humming again, though.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Tony had Gibbs pressed up against his door after their night out with Abby and Tim, and he imagined being anywhere else couldn't be better. He was nibbling on Gibbs's ear and it had his full attention. Sucking the lobe into his mouth and gently biting with his teeth. He kept his eyes closed so that his focus was fully centered on the silky, round feel of Gibbs's flesh.

Gibbs's head was tilted to provide Tony with better access and he moaned with every delicate suck Tony gave. When Tony started nibbling harder, Gibbs's moans changed to, "Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony."

Tony ignored him. Gibbs's hands were running up and down his back, rucking up his shirt and pushing at his belted trousers, before sliding down over his ass and pulling Tony up tight against him. Tony could feel how hard Gibbs was and he groaned. In a strangled voice, Gibbs said, "Are you trying to tell me you woke up gay?"

And that did make Tony stop. Because he still didn't feel gay. He didn't ogle the guys at the gym or while running. It wasn't that Gibbs was male; it was that he was Gibbs and to have Gibbs's complete attention and his hands was, well, it just was. He finally pulled back and rested his head on Gibbs's shoulder. He said, "Well…"

"Exactly, Tony. That's why we need to stop."

Tony pulled away and turned to lean against the door next to Gibbs. He was panting and hard. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but he knew he couldn't give up what he had with Gibbs. He didn't want to go backwards. He didn't want to be Gibbs's friend like Ducky was. He could finally accept that he wanted Gibbs's love, regardless of gender. He wanted more. He'd always wanted more. And if the way to get more was the hottest making out he's had in years, and, dammit, waking up gay, well, never let it be said a DiNozzo backed down from a challenge.

They had progressed a lot in the last couple of weeks. Or rather, Tony had loosened up a lot in the last couple of weeks. There was intimate touching and cocks rubbing together, and there was just that final barrier of clothes to overcome. And finally tonight, Tony's desire was beginning to out-weigh his fear. He might not be gay, he might be bisexual, but regardless of the label, Tony wanted to get naked with Gibbs someday. And he was beginning to suspect that he wanted that day to come sooner rather than later.

He said, "Well maybe I haven't woken up gay yet, but I think I can for our third date. After all I don't want you to think I'm the kind of boy that is easy and sluttish. And technically we've only been on two dates." He looked at Gibbs from under his eyelashes trying to see how he reacted to Tony's announcement without being obvious about it.

Gibbs looked pleased. You could only see it in his eyes, but Tony could see the crinkle there and was relieved. Gibbs said, "This has got to be at least our tenth date. We've gone out a lot between our first date and tonight."

With a smile, Tony said, "Hanging out does not qualify as an official date. Nobody asked anyone out specifically. And usually we were with Abby or Ducky."

Gibbs pulled Tony back into his arms. He whispered, "Fine, fine, fine. We've only been on two dates. So our third date, huh? You think you can just wake up gay for the next one?" Gibbs ran his hand along Tony's back, rubbing comfortingly.

Tony leaned in for a brief kiss which Gibbs easily gave. "You know I always come through for you, Jethro."

Gibbs kissed him again, gripping Tony's hips tightly. Tony opened his mouth and let Gibbs's tongue invade it. The rough slide of it was still intoxicating, as was the feel of Gibbs rhythmically rubbing against Tony's cock.

Gibbs pulled back. "What are you doing the weekend of January nineteenth?" At first Tony was lost by the non sequitur. He was still caught up in the feel of Gibbs against him. He leaned up for another kiss, but Gibbs didn't let him, just stared at him with an expectant look on his face.

Tony shook himself, and to buy time, said, "The whole weekend?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tony, the whole weekend."

Finally catching on to their previous topic of a third date, Tony said, "Well, you're very confident." He then made a little roar sound. He was thrilled when Gibbs smiled at him and gave his hips an extra squeeze. He loved it when Gibbs let his playful side show. It was one of the clearer signs that they didn't have their old relationship of just boss and subordinate anymore.

Gibbs said, "There's a sailing convention in Philadelphia."

"I preferred the weekend in bed I was imagining, but…but! That sounds like fun too. Can we find a hotel with a Jacuzzi?"

Gibbs laughed out loud and Tony's heart ached with joy. Planning to wake up gay was looking like the best thing he'd ever done.


	3. Gibbs and Tony Wake Up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU after season 3. Spoilers for Hiatus. Gibbs and Tony's relationship progresses and they finally make it to Philadelphia.

Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony was exceptionally good at arousing him. He could feel the shudder working its way through his frame, starting at his knees and going up to his neck, where Tony was again sucking and nibbling. At the start, Gibbs had just been allowing Tony to set the pace, but Gibbs quickly realized that once he started making out, Tony became consumed by it. Some days it was all Gibbs could do to keep Tony from ravishing him, one nibble at a time.

He would have just let Tony have his way and damn the consequences, but he wanted this to work. Being with Tony, he felt freer and happier than he'd been in a long time. It added a spice and satisfaction to his life that had been missing for years. And that was even including the sexual frustration. He could only imagine how good it was going to be once they finally made it to bed.

Tony started unbuttoning Gibbs's shirt, following in his fingers's wake with his tongue. Gibbs ran his hands up from Tony's back into his hair, gripping Tony's skull tight. He directed Tony to one of his nipples, which Tony began sucking with a soft sound. Gibbs said, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Humming in response, Tony switched to the other nipple. His eyes were closed and with the flush across his cheeks, he looked blissed out. It wasn't the first time they'd progressed to shirts off, but it was still new enough that Gibbs's whole body again shuddered with every playful nip. The first time they'd progressed this far, Tony had spent what felt like hours playing with the hair on his chest in fascination. It had instantly become one of Gibbs's favorite memories.

Directing them to the couch in his living room from the entranceway, he wanted to get them horizontal before they fell down. Tony resisted at first, but Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony's hair and pulled his mouth up into a kiss. Tony followed willingly once he was distracted.

Maneuvering them into the living room, Gibbs lock-stepped with Tony towards the couch, finally tripping him onto it. Tony sprawled down with a squeak and flailing of hands. It made Gibbs smile as he crawled onto Tony, spreading Tony's legs to make room.

Gibbs's shirttails fluttered around Tony as Tony slid his hands up Gibbs's back, pushing the shirt back farther. He was staring intently at Gibbs's chest and mewled in disappointment when Gibbs refused to inch up to his mouth. His eyes tracked up to Gibbs's and with a small frown, he raised his eyebrow in question.

Gibbs smiled back. He loved it when Tony got like this. So sex-drugged and focused that nothing existed except Gibbs's body. It didn't matter that Gibbs was male; the only thing that mattered was how he could make Tony feel. He ground his cock down into the vee of Tony's legs, feeling the answering hardness. Now it was time for Tony to shudder. Having Tony at his mercy felt so good, Gibbs thrust again and again. One of Tony's legs dropped to the floor, while the other wrapped around Gibbs's thigh. Tony tilted his head back and let out a long, low moan.

Tony's hands drifted down to Gibbs's ass, clutching tight and guiding the thrusts. Gibbs finally leaned down into another wet, open-mouthed kiss, which Tony returned fully. They remained like that for endless moments; Tony's hands wandering all over the place and kisses drifting in and out.

Tony loved being on the bottom, his hands free to roam, and not having to do most of the work. That was all right with Gibbs. He liked being on top, directing the action and controlling the pace. Gibbs didn't know if the pattern would be the same when actual sex entered the picture, but he hoped so. It wouldn't even matter to him who did the fucking, just so long as the other factors remained the same.

Finally when every touch was like fire, and he was on the brink of orgasm, Gibbs pulled back. Tony didn't protest this time, and Gibbs knew he was close as well. Tony's eyes were closed and he was breathing raggedly. Wanting nothing more than to rip Tony's clothes off and finish what they started, he said, "Fuck." He sat back on his heels and with a groan fell the rest of the way backwards onto the opposite end of the couch, tangling his legs with Tony's. Putting an arm over his face, Gibbs just breathed for awhile.

After a quiet couple of minutes Tony said, "You know, I never thought I would be saying this, let alone saying this without getting my ass kicked, but I don't know if I can make it another month without fucking you."

Gibbs peeked from under his arm and watched as Tony's hand drifted down to his cock and adjusted it. He couldn't help smirking. "I'm amenable to upping the timetable."

Apparently still unsure, Tony bit his lip. "Why don't we play it by ear and see what happens?"

"I'm not interested in coming in my pants, Tony."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, it was a close thing this time, huh?" He let out a loud groan and stretched large. "We've been shirts off for a week, maybe we can move on to pants, and I can get used to the whole naked thing before Philadelphia. We can do other things besides fucking."

Gibbs imagined Tony naked and spread out beneath him and groaned softly. His cock twitched at his thoughts and Gibbs willed it back down. His cock wasn't going to get its way, at least not today. "Your choice. You know that."

Looking heartbreakingly unsure again, Tony nodded.

* * *

Gibbs laughed as Ducky finished up his story. The rest of the table was in stitches as well. Usually Ducky's stories were drier, but this one was about his school days and imagining a youthful Ducky and how he got his nickname was too funny.

They were all there, even Palmer who had family in the area, had joined their little gathering for Christmas Eve dinner.

This was the first holiday that Gibbs had willingly celebrated since his family died. During his previous marriages he had done the family thing because it was expected, but he would have holed up and licked his wounds in solitude if given the chance. This year was different. He was building a friendship with Ziva and Tim, neither of whom had family in the area. And of course there were Abby and Ducky who orchestrated the whole thing. Finally there was Tony, who seemed as reluctant as Gibbs was to celebrate the holidays, but now that he was here and relaxed, Gibbs was glad they had agreed to come.

Abby asked, "Did you ever have any nicknames, Tony? I thought all sports stars were called Slim or Slam or Spam or something."

Tony said, "When I was in high school I was called Daring DiNozzo for my skills off the court as well as on." He leered at Abby who blew him a kiss in return. "At Ohio State I didn't have one, but I had a Frat name. But I'm not sharing that."

Gibbs laughed as everyone started calling out possible nicknames for Tony. DiNoodle. DiJock. DiLoser.

Tony looked disgruntled, but Gibbs knew it was all for show. Tony pointed at Tim, who had provided the DiNoodle name, and said, "Whatever it was, it was better than Elf Lord!"

Tim replied, "I bet it took less skill. Do you know how long it took me to become an Elf Lord?"

Everyone laughed and Tim seemed gratified at his joke.

When they all said good-night, Abby gave Gibbs an extra hug and then while hugging Tony he saw her whisper in his ear for long minutes.

Tony followed Gibbs to his car with a thoughtful look on his face. Gibbs stared at him, but Tony was too consumed by his own thoughts to respond. Gibbs asked, "Tony?"

With a startled look, Tony looked at Gibbs with wide eyes. He then smiled bashfully and said, "Sorry. Lost in my own world."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Just something that Abby said."

"Yeah?"

"Just. Well." Tony hesitated, shooting Gibbs a considering look. Gibbs was careful to keep a neutral expression on his face. He was dying to know what Abby had said, but he knew Tony would spill if given enough line. "She said she had never seen you look happier." Gibbs frowned. He had suspected Abby's whispered words were about him, but he wasn't thinking that. With a sheepish look on his face, Tony continued, "She also said she'd never seen me look happier either."

Looking over Tony, noticing his loose shoulders, easy smile, and especially his clear eyes, Gibbs had to agree. Tony had never looked happier. Or more enticing. "Abby is an astute girl."

"I told her to mind her own business." Tony looked sheepish.

Smirking, Gibbs asked, "What did she say to that?"

"That we were her business."

Gibbs knew before the explosion and his amnesia he would have agreed with Tony. He had always played his personal life close to his chest and hidden it from even those he was closest to like Ducky and Abby. He was changing now, deliberately, and part of that was not being such a secretive bastard. "She's right."

* * *

New Year's Eve rolled around before Gibbs knew it. His team had been on a hot case since Christmas and it was touch and go whether they would solve it before the holiday. At seemingly the last moment, the key piece of evidence fell into place and they were able to get a tearful confession from the wife for the contract murder of her husband. It was a nasty affair and Gibbs was glad to put it behind him.   
Gibbs knew his team was happy to have the holiday free, but he and Tony had made no plans given their erratic schedules. So as his team made last minute plans, Gibbs collected their reports and prepared to spend a long night working.

The paperwork was going better than Gibbs had suspected it would- his team had learned at least that much over the last couple of months. He was just beginning his wrap up when the elevator dinged and Tony came striding in holding two cups of coffee.

Secretly happy to see him, but still a little on edge from the case, Gibbs asked, "Don't you have better ways to spend your time, DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned at him and held out one of the cups. It was the good coffee and steam was rising from the holes in the lid of the cup. "There is no better way to spend my time."

Stymied by this forthright answer, Gibbs blew on his coffee and took a careful sip. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony gave him a Mona Lisa smile and said, "It's traditional not to spend New Year's Eve alone."

"I'm not good company."

"That's not as surprising an occurrence as you make it out to be."

Gibbs snorted. "I still have work to do."

"I'll be at my desk."

Tony wandered over to his area and sat down, powering up his computer. As computer keys started clacking, Gibbs suspected he was playing computer games, but his heart lightened anyway. He focused back on his report and began wrapping up the case more determinedly.

It took him another hour to finish everything and it was closing in on midnight by the time he powered down his computer. When he went over to Tony's section, he was surprised to see Tony doing paperwork. He leaned over Tony's shoulder and saw that he was working on the Lorrell case which his team had investigated earlier in the month. It had become a cold case and Tony seemed to be collating all their information and working up possible leads, some of them far-fetched. "Get tired of computer games?"

Tony grimaced up at him. "I figured this was a better use of my time, although I'm not so sure about that. With all the fruitless mental gymnastics I'm doing, I should just join McGee in fantasy land and become an Elf Lord."

"Come on, let's get out of here. You can look at it fresh in the morning."

Sighing, Tony closed the document and powered down his computer. They grabbed their coats and made their way to the elevators. As the elevator started its descent, Gibbs glanced at his watch and quickly pressed the emergency stop button. He wasn't usually a romantic guy, but like his first wife, Tony brought it out in him.

Tony jostled slightly as the elevator ground to a halt and Gibbs reached out to grip Tony's arm, turning him towards him.

Tony said, "What's up, Boss?"

Pulling Tony into an embrace, Gibbs said, "I thought we agreed on Jethro. And it's midnight."

Smiling brilliantly, Tony kissed him.

* * *

When Tony reached for his zipper with a determined look, Gibbs didn't stop him. He rested back on his elbows and watched with bated breath as Tony knelt between his legs and carefully undid his pants. Tony had a look of absolute concentration on his face that was endearing. Tony always did take sex seriously, even when it seemed like he was joking.

Finally Tony reached in and pulled Gibbs's cock through his boxers. Gibbs's breath caught and he bit his lip. He knew it was silly, but he didn't want to scare Tony off by moving or making a sound. With a determined look on his face, Tony leaned down, resting a hand on Gibbs's knee, and stroked lightly, twisting on the upstroke. Unable to remain silent anymore, Gibbs moaned softly, avidly watching the rapt concentration on Tony's face.

Tony didn't stop, thankfully, only glancing up at Gibbs with a small smirk. His grip was light but firm on Gibbs's cock. Taking a moment to tug Gibbs's underwear down to get better access, Tony said, "It's different from jerking yourself off. I had thought maybe it would be similar, but it's more like fingering a girl. Seeing what makes her squirm and shiver."

Gibbs thumped his head against the pillow behind his head. "Are you really talking about women right now, DiNozzo?" Tony's hand was still a smooth glide up and down his shaft and Gibbs closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations creeping up from his belly. He didn't want to compare himself to the women Tony had had at his mercy. He liked to think he was different for more than just the obvious reasons.

Sounding sheepish, Tony said, "Sorry, Jethro. My mouth got ahead of me."

Slitting his eyes, Gibbs muttered, "I wish your mouth would get ahead of you."

Giving his cock a particularly strong stroke and a delicious twist at the head, causing Gibbs's hips to twitch up, Tony smirked again. "I'll get there. Today I want to see you come."

Gibbs's eyes opened fully, but he didn't say anything, just watched Tony, who was looking straight at him. Despite all their making out, nobody had come yet, so this was a big deal in Gibbs's mind. Tony also had a rare, serious look on his face. Tony's hand, which had slowed down, stopped altogether. "Let's get you out of these clothes so I can see all of you."

As Tony began tugging at Gibbs's underwear and pants, Gibbs lifted his hips and let Tony strip him. His shirt had already been carelessly tossed off when they entered the bedroom. When Tony was done, he smoothed a hand up the inside of Gibbs's leg, his eyes sweeping Gibbs's body. Gibbs had never been a self-conscious man, but he'd also never been the object of such intense scrutiny before. It took all he had not to reach up and pull Tony down and kiss him into submission.

Tony's hand drifted from his thigh to his groin, cupping his balls loosely, rolling them with his fingers. "You're so gorgeous like this. Legs spread, dick hard. I knew I got turned on by your voice, but I didn't know I'd be so breathless over all of you."

Filing the information away that his voice turned Tony on, Gibbs concentrated on now. Because Tony's words were turning him on by leaps and bounds and he didn't want to miss one inflection or whispered word.

Leaving one hand cradling Gibbs's balls, Tony resumed stroking Gibbs's cock as well. "Look at you. Flushed and standing at attention over me. I love that I can get a reaction like this out of you." Tony's words were beginning to lose meaning to Gibbs, but the cadence of his voice was still seductive. The hand on his cock was stroking just this side of perfect and he could feel his orgasm coming on like a freight train. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his hips lifted without his volition and he came harder than he had in years.

When Gibbs's brain was back on-line, he could hear the whisper of movement from Tony. He blinked his eyes open to see Tony still kneeling between his legs, but now his pants were undone and his hand was stroking his cock. Gibbs looked up into Tony's eyes. Tony said, "Holy shit."

Gibbs's reached over and pulled Tony down on top of him. He squirmed a bit at the extra sensation, but he was too focused on getting Tony's mouth on his to care. Tony eagerly sucked Gibbs's tongue and began rubbing his cock against Gibbs's hip. All too soon, Tony stiffened and came. Gibbs kept his arms around Tony and just let him rest for a couple minutes. He felt too satisfied to worry about being crushed. Besides Tony's weight felt good on him. Felt right.

Before Gibbs got tired of it, Tony rolled off him with a groan. "Okay, so this is totally doable. I was an idiot before." He took some tissues from the bedside table and gave a handful to Gibbs before taking some to clean himself off.

Gibbs cleaned his belly off and distractedly said, "Being sure isn't the sign of being an idiot."

"Maybe. But I'm not the blushing virgin type, even when I was a blushing virgin."

"No matter what you think now, it was a big step."

Tony looked over at him and grinned. "You've been so patient. It's not your style, really. Particularly with me. What gives?"

Gibbs didn't know how to say that he regretted being a total bastard in the past, that he wanted to turn over a new leaf. Gibbs might have had a change of heart, but he hadn't gained any insight into how Abby and Tony were so open. He still tried to show everything through his actions. It was how he grew up and what he was used to. At a loss, Gibbs said, "If you want me to continue to swat you on the head, just say so."

Tony looked at him silently for a minute and then smiled sunnily. Gibbs wondered what he was thinking, but Tony's happy-go-lucky mask was fully in place. "No, no. Just, feel free to push me a little."   
Still unsure how to say Tony was worth waiting for, Gibbs just replied, "Duly noted."

Nodding, Tony struggled out of his jeans and settled into the bed. When Gibbs turned out the light, he snuggled close and Gibbs wrapped his arm around him. Just before Gibbs drifted off, as if from far away, he heard, "I trust you, Jethro."

* * *

Gibbs entered MTAC and settled in next to Jenny. "Director."

Looking up from the file she was reading, she glanced at him over the top of her glasses and said, "Jethro."

Gibbs was tired, but he didn't think it showed. It had been another late night with Tony, and Gibbs was thankful for the copious coffee he'd had this morning. "Any news on our missing missiles?"

"None yet. The Admiral in charge will be on in ten minutes."

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee and settled back. Jenny kept shooting glances at him until Gibbs finally succumbed to curiosity. "What?"

"I've heard rumors," she said, "about you and DiNozzo."

Gibbs turned to look at her. "I'm not interested in gossip, Jenny."

"I'm interested in knowing whether this will affect your job performance or DiNozzo's, especially considering the similar vacation requests that've crossed my desk for the two of you."

Gibbs restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Couched as it was in professional jargon, Gibbs knew this was still Jenny's effort to know all the gossip in the place. She never changed. "We're both professionals."

Sharply, she said, "I didn't make DiNozzo a team leader so you could hit on him."

"No, you made him a team leader because he was ready. It also just so happened to be my good luck." Gibbs hated it when she butt into his personal life. There were so many minefields between them. She liked to think she was above things, over him, but she never could seem to accept him being in a relationship. She had hated all of his wives as well.

Jenny pursed her lips and looked down at her file. Gibbs doubted whether she was really seeing it. She shifted uncomfortably, and then peeking out at Gibbs, she said, "He's not a redhead."

"I'm over that." Jenny shot daggers at him. He knew the dig was beneath him, but she still brought out the worst in him.

Just then one of the techs spoke up. "The Admiral is ready, Director."

Facing forward, Jenny said, "On screen."

* * *

Gibbs went to see Abby to get out the bad taste that the talk with Jenny had left. Abby was engrossed in loading her mass spectrometer and didn't notice Gibbs right away. She seemed muted today. Her hair was pulled back by plain black ties and her shoes were flats. It was odd.

Tilting his head to the side and considering her closely, Gibbs quietly said, "Hey Abs."

Abby didn't start. She did peek over her shoulder, but then just said, "Oh, hey Gibbs."

Frowning harder, Gibbs walked further into the room. Abby had certainly driven all his anger at Jenny right out of his mind. Now there was no room for anything but concern. Unsure of how to ask what was wrong, Gibbs waited. While Gibbs liked being direct in the interrogation room, it really wasn't his style in personal relationships. He preferred letting the other person do the heavy emotional lifting.

Abby didn't help him out though. She wrote some findings on her clipboard, straightened out her desk a little and then stopped and stared right back at Gibbs with her arms by her side. Biting the bullet, Gibbs signed, "What's wrong?"

Abby signed back, "Nothing." There was no light or life in her face. It was so un-Abby like, that Gibbs put his cold coffee down on her desk and pulled her into a hug. He heard her take a deep breath and then she was relaxing into his embrace.

She said, "You're really lucky, you know?"

Gibbs thought about Kelly and Shannon, his coma, and his lonely years. Wondering what Abby could possibly be thinking, he asked, "How so?"

"You've were in love once and now you found it again with Tony. That's to be treasured. They're to be treasured." She sniffled into his shoulder and hugged him harder.

He rubbed her back and gave her the courtesy of thinking about what she was saying. He missed Shannon and Kelly with the fire of a thousand burning suns, but he also wouldn't trade Tony for the world. He _was_ lucky to have had such amazing people in his life, including Abby. Finally seeing what had Abby so upset, he said, "You'll find someone too. You're too special not to."

"Being special has nothing to do with finding the right person. And besides, I'm not special. I'm quirky and unique and do you know how hard it is for a girl like me to find love? Of course you do, you had to jail my ex-boyfriend." Abby stamped her foot, but stayed in Gibbs's arms.

He smiled indulgently and pulled her tighter against his chest so she couldn't see. "I believe you'll find someone. Or someone will find you."

From behind him, Gibbs heard Tony say, "How come whenever I come in here, you two are always snuggling like lovebirds and you never ask me to join?" Abby started to pull away, but Gibbs held onto her, and turned them so that they were both facing Tony. Tony had a smile on his face which turned to a frown when he caught sight of Abby's face. Striding forward and throwing his arm around Abby's free side, he asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Gibbs said, "Abby broke up with her boyfriend."

Tony snorted. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway. We'll find the perfect guy for you, just you wait and see, Abs. With Gibbs and me on the case, it'll happen in no time." Abby beamed at Tony and Gibbs wondered how Tony always knew the perfect thing to say.

Abby straightened her shoulders and strode over to her computer and began clacking away. The plasma screen showed a fingerprint match. "I'll hold you to that; don't think I won't. Anyway, you're not here to see me wallow. Tony, we got a hit in IAFIS for the fingerprint samples found at your crime scene."

Gibbs let Abby's voice wash over him as he studied her. He was so used to her being light and cheerful, it had been a shock to see her brought down. He agreed with Tony. They would find the perfect guy for Abby. It was the least he could do for all the support she had shown him over the last six months since the explosion and his coma. And, hell, for all the support and love she had shown him before that.   
He caught Tony's eye and nodded significantly at Abby. Tony nodded just as seriously in return. Gibbs smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Gibbs got out the oregano and handed it to Tony who integrated the pick up into his cooking dance seamlessly. Gibbs never would have pegged Tony as a wiz in the kitchen and Tony claimed homemade spaghetti sauce was the only thing he could make, but Gibbs could see the ease and familiarity with which he combined the ingredients and he didn't believe Tony for an instant. Instead he suspected Tony just liked being catered to more than he liked catering to someone else. Another arena where Tony appeared to be lazy, but in reality it was all about how Tony liked to be cared for.

Tony gave one last stir to the sauce, put the spoon down on a plate, and leaned against the counter by the sink. "It needs to simmer for awhile now."

Crowding up against Tony and tilting his head for a kiss, Gibbs murmured, "What ever shall we do with the time?" Not waiting for an answer, Gibbs sank to his knees. He figured it wouldn't hurt to step up the pace a bit and more importantly, he was dying to blow Tony. He glanced up to gauge Tony's reaction and was gratified to see that Tony was staring down at him in wonder. It was still fun when he could leave Tony speechless.

Gibbs wasn't much of a tease, at least sexually, so he didn't mess around and instead went straight for Tony's belt buckle and zipper. The clink of his buckle made Tony start a little and then loosen up. He widened his legs and smirked down at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked back and ran his hand along Tony's denim covered cock before pulling down the zipper tab. Tony moaned appreciatively and Gibbs got the feeling that Tony was in the mood to be loud. He wasn't always, he usually made these low, mewling noises, but when he was feeling particularly frisky, Tony let loose. It made Gibbs grin. Trust Tony to make a production out of sex.

Tugging down Tony's jeans and underwear, Gibbs freed Tony's cock. It was already mostly hard and it stiffened further when Gibbs stroked it a couple of times. He smiled up at Tony for a second, enjoying the way Tony reacted to his attentions, and Tony rolled his eyes in response but they were sparkling. The good humor shining through sort of reminded Gibbs of the first time he kissed Tony, but they had come a long way from then.

Refocusing on the cock in front of him, Gibbs gave it a teasing lick, and then another because of the ostentatious moan Tony produced. Tony was definitely out to enjoy every minute of Gibbs on his knees, and Gibbs reveled in the appreciation. He didn't really let people's approval or disapproval affect him, but things were different between Tony and him now. Tony needed to feel needed and Gibbs wanted to give that to him. With one last wetting of his lips, he wrapped his hand around the base of Tony's cock and guided the remaining length into his mouth.

Tony's hips stuttered, but before Gibbs could restrain them, Tony leaned them back against the cabinet and said, "Sorry, sorry." He ran a hand soothingly along the top of Gibbs's head and then slid it along the side to his cheek. Gibbs tilted his head into the touch for a second, and then started a smooth and easy rhythm. Tony pulled his hand back, gripping the counter-top tight with both hands. Closing his eyes to concentrate better, Gibbs lost himself in the taste and sound of Tony. When Tony's hips began twitching and his moans grew louder in pitch, Gibbs began sucking harder with each downstroke. He knew Tony was close and he didn't mind swallowing. He'd experienced worse things than the bitter taste of someone's come.

With one last drawn-out moan, folding himself over Gibbs's body, Tony came. Gibbs pulled back and swallowed as Tony's knees buckled. Guided by Gibbs, he collapsed onto his knees. With a goofy smile Tony began planting sloppy kisses over Gibbs's face. When he finally reached lips, he licked the taste of his own come out of Gibbs's mouth and Gibbs made note that Tony didn't mind the taste. Meanwhile with one hand he held Tony in place and with the other he began frantically undoing his belt and pants. It was tough going with only one hand, the buckle was a pain and the button was recalcitrant, but luckily Tony soon figured out what he was doing, and he helped. They finally got his pants undone and Tony shoved his hand beneath Gibbs's underwear and gripped Gibbs's cock. They both moaned this time.   
Already worked up by Tony's loud performance when receiving the blowjob, it didn't take Gibbs long to come. He shook with the force of his orgasm.

Together they collapsed on the floor and Tony began chuckling. He rolled his head so he could kiss Gibbs's neck and straightened his legs with a groan. He said, "This was unexpected, but fucking mindblowing. I love you so much right now." Just as Gibbs realized that this was the first time either one of them had said the love word, Tony stiffened. "Which was not what I meant to say and is totally the orgasm talking. Or I did mean to say it, if you meant to hear it, but I don't mean to put you on the spot. Don't you hate it when people seem to feel declarations must be returned within thirty seconds or less or else there is something wrong and it needs to be discussed ad nauseum?"

Before Tony could dig his hole any deeper, Gibbs tightened his arm into a half hug and said, "I love you too, DiNozzo." He wasn't just fooling around with Tony and he wanted to make sure Tony knew that. This was a serious affair to Gibbs. He didn't want to leave Tony hanging just because he was a wimp who didn't like saying the words.

If at all possible Tony stiffened even further. Sounding cautious, as if he was feeling Gibbs out, he said, "Well, if I'm calling you Jethro when we are alone, don't you think declarations of love deserve my first name?"

Smiling up at the ceiling, feeling the truth of it in his bones, Gibbs said, "I love you, Tony."

* * *

Things with Tony grew better after that, which surprised Gibbs. He hadn't realized Tony was holding a part of himself back until suddenly Tony wasn't anymore. Tony had always been scarily aware of Gibbs's moods and actions, but now he was preternaturally cognizant of them. Gibbs didn't know how he felt about being so transparent to Tony, but he did know he loved the new closeness between them.

The drive to Philadelphia went off without a hitch. In a stroke of inspiration, Gibbs had bought one of those traveling DVD players for Tony as well as a couple of movies Tony had mentioned looking forward to seeing. Tony's face lit up and he kissed Gibbs with abandon, which was a treat. Tony was so open about this affections and intentions, it was a nice change from Gibbs's ex-wives who always seemed to have an angle and a sharp rejoinder to even the most innocent of gestures.

So Tony amused himself with one of the movies, providing Gibbs with a running commentary on how hot the actress looked and how even hotter the actor looked. Since Gibbs knew the actor was older like himself, he smirked. Tony was so obvious sometimes. But it was a fun trip without too much traffic on 95 and Gibbs's shoulders relaxed with Tony's chatter and the smooth ride.

They checked into the Loews Hotel by the Pennsylvania Convention Center. Normally Gibbs would have stayed someplace cheaper, but Tony was worth a little luxury. Besides he liked being close to the convention. Less wasted time traveling around the city and more time to enjoy Tony and the sailing convention. Although he knew the convention would mostly be all about the newest gadgets and gear, he also knew there would be some traditionalists like himself.

They declined the services of a bellboy with a smile from Tony, and took the elevator up to their room. Gibbs had chosen a high room so that they could see the city lights at night. Tony put his duffel bag and backpack down on the king sized bed and looked around, even going so far as to peek into the bathroom. "Pretty swanky, Jethro."

With a wry grin, Gibbs said, "Well, considering it is probably the only vacation the Director will let us take together, I figured it was worth it." He was glad that Tony recognized the effort he had put into choosing the room. No sense making a gesture if it was going to be overlooked.

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs, but Gibbs knew it was about the Director and her issues and not about him. Bouncing onto the bed in an obvious testing way, Tony smiled sunnily at Gibbs. "So what now? Do you want to sign into the convention or get some lunch or try out this bed?" In a mock seductive gesture, he rubbed one hand along the coverlet and beckoned to Gibbs with the other.

Gibbs crawled onto the bed and over Tony's supine body. Tony's hands slid along his back as he moved forward and stopped on his ass. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony and wiggled his ass slightly. Tony grinned delightedly and squeezed. He said, "You're such a flirt. I never would have thought."

Snorting, Gibbs said, "I'm not the only one." he leaned down and kissed Tony, who welcomed him easily. They made out for awhile, but then Tony's stomach rumbled. They both laughed lightly. Levering off of Tony, Gibbs said, "Sounds like lunch is in order."

Tony pouted at him, but sat up as well. "I guess I'm in no position to argue. I'm the one who's hungry."

They decided to take a walk around to find a restaurant and see a bit of the city. They walked up Market Street past City Hall and went south down Broad Street. Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony only gave the briefest glances toward the architecture. He was much more interested in the people around them and the stories he could tell about movies that had filmed in Philadelphia. After a leisurely walk, they found a nice looking Italian place and stopped for lunch.

As they were led to their table, Tony continued his ramble about movies. "_The Sixth Sense_ also filmed around Philadelphia and its suburbs. Bruce Willis and Haley Joel Osment in a modern day classic. Of course they mixed and matched the geography of some locations. So St. Augustine's is nowhere near South Philadelphia, but they imply it is." Gibbs gave Tony a raised eyebrow. Tony looked at him and stopped. He shrugged and said, "So I'm guessing you never saw _The Sixth Sense_?"

"That would be right."

"Gibbs! That's so wrong. I won't spoil the movie for you, but we are going to rectify this once we get home."

Feeling relaxed and indulgent, Gibbs picked up a breadstick and nodded his agreement. He broke the breadstick and gave half to Tony. Tony beamed at him and began talking about other movies by the same director, M. Night Shyamalan, waving his piece of bread around. Gibbs just smiled.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony spent the rest of Thursday afternoon and all day Friday at the sailing convention. Gibbs was having the time of his life. He had briefly wondered if Tony would cramp his style by becoming bored and childish, but Tony surprised him. Tony was fascinated by the stories of the sailors, particularly the ones with tales of long cruises in exotic places. While Gibbs glutted himself on boat-making gadgetry and beautiful boats, Tony coaxed wild tales of adventure out of the owners.

By the end of Friday, Tony was more popular than Gibbs and was greeted fondly by everyone they had met, even with him knowing nothing of sailing. Gibbs just shook his head and went about his business. Only in the deepest recesses of his mind did he admit that never before had he had such a great time at one of these conventions. Despite his silence on the subject, Tony gave him a knowing smile.

For dinner Gibbs had made reservations at Le Bec Fin. Neither Tony nor he were overly impressed by fancy restaurants, but he wanted to splurge and show Tony that he was worth an effort. Tony raised his eyebrows at Gibbs when he heard where they were going and asked, "Trying to seduce me, Jethro?"

Since he was also pulling out his suit from the closet, Gibbs didn't worry that Tony was seriously concerned. He let his gaze travel up and down Tony's body. "It would be worth every dollar if it worked."

Tony didn't shy away from the idea; he had gotten a lot more open about sex lately, which Gibbs took as a good sign for tonight. Tony said, "I'm a sure thing by this point. Did you ever see the movie _The Sure Thing_? John Cusack and Daphne Zuniga in one of the best date movies from the eighties."

"You know I haven't, DiNozzo." Inside, Gibbs was thrilled. To have Tony be so calm now when he had always been nervous before was amazing. It was definitely worth waiting for; worth more than the sex, in all honesty.

Tony threaded his tie and tightened it. "Well, _The Sixth Sense_ is more important than _The Sure Thing_, so I guess I can let it drop."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but warmth was spreading through his gut. If Tony was relaxed enough to make movie jokes with Gibbs, then he was relaxed enough to go through it without regrets. He said, "How big of you." Tony grinned at him, and it was totally carefree. Gibbs's heart flipped like it hadn't since Shannon and he just had to kiss Tony.

* * *

Dinner was a luxurious affair, with Tony flirting up a storm. Gibbs was glad for the walk home through the cold air. They didn't hold hands, neither being the sort really, but their hands and shoulders brushed together and the thoughts that those touches brought forth in Gibbs's mind kept him warm enough.

When they reached their room, Tony opened the door and Gibbs crowded him into the room. Tony relaxed into the move, his body becoming fluid grace. Gibbs didn't stop until he had Tony pressed against the wall and the door snicking shut was the only sound. Tony took control then, leaning down and kissing Gibbs. They made out against the wall, Tony's hands first roaming freely over Gibbs's back and then gaining intent and slowly slipping the buttons of Gibbs's shirt. Gibbs didn't loosen the grip he had on Tony's jaw, he was too intent on kissing to worry about clothes yet.

Tony finally got his shirt undone and he tweaked one of Gibbs's nipples through his undershirt. Gibbs groaned and pulled Tony tighter against him, rubbing the nipple against Tony's fingers, feeling it tighten into a nub. Tony pushed him back a bit and Gibbs was going to protest, but Tony got his other hand on Gibbs's chest and began twirling motions on both nipples. Tony knew just how to get his motor running. Pretty soon, Gibbs's only thought was getting Tony onto the bed.

He wrenched his mouth off of Tony's and took a deep breath. Leaving his nipples, Tony slid his hands up to Gibbs's shoulders and then down his arms, shedding Gibbs of his shirt and jacket. Next he went for Gibbs's buckle, undoing it just enough to untuck Gibbs's undershirt and pull it over his head. Tony usually took his time getting Gibbs aroused, it almost always seemed secondary to Tony getting familiar with Gibbs's body, but today he was like a man with a mission.

Gibbs said, "You can still say no, remember that."

Looking Gibbs steadily in the eye, Tony replied, "Does it feel like I want to say no?"

"I know we set this deadline, but I just want you to know that I'm happy with what we have. Or we can work on sex with me as the bottom."

Tony kissed Gibbs hard. Against Gibbs's mouth, he murmured, "Take me to bed, Jethro." A part of Gibbs wanted to protest further, to make sure Tony knew he was serious, but he knew he had to trust Tony to know what he wanted and what he didn't want and to speak up about it. And, really, when had Tony ever remained silent about his likes and dislikes? Reassured, Gibbs began undressing Tony.

Smirking at him, Tony let Gibbs strip his shirt and undershirt. They then separated to deal with shoes and socks, Gibbs sitting on the bed, while Tony hopped around the room like a loon. Gibbs couldn't keep his laughter inside and Tony grinned up at him from where he was bent over by the TV. "I knew I could get you to loosen up."

Gibbs shrugged. It really wasn't in his nature, but Tony did bring out the best in him, if he let him, that is. Sitting back onto the palms of his hands, Gibbs smoothed out his expression and then raised one eyebrow at Tony. Tony, rightfully, took it as a challenge. He made a production of undoing his belt, twirling it around when he finished pulling it through the belt-loops and then tossing it over his shoulder. Gibbs almost laughed again, he was having such a good time, but he held it in to see what Tony would do next.

Undeterred by Gibbs lack of response, Tony began swaying side to side, making accompanying boom-chicka-boom music. His hands went to his fly, sliding it open and then he toyed with the flaps in a teasing gesture. He brought his hips into play and as he wiggled out of his pants, he finished with a particularly forceful thrust and loud "boom chicka!"

Unable to keep his laughter in any more, Gibbs threw one hand over his eyes, and laughed loudly. Tony tackled him onto the bed, and said, "See, sex is fun. We'll be fine."

Still chuckling, Gibbs said, "You've convinced me." He then took his hand from his face and smiled up at Tony. Gibbs didn't know why, but Tony's mood changed in a snap and he stilled and then kissed Gibbs softly, but seriously. Cradling Tony's head, Gibbs made nonsense sounds into the kiss to soothe Tony.

Sighing, Tony pulled back and rested his forehead on Gibbs's. "You're overdressed, Jethro." He sat up and reaching between his spread legs, finished undoing Gibbs's belt buckle and unzipping his pants. He reached inside Gibbs's underwear and gave Gibbs's cock an almost distracted stroke causing Gibbs to moan softly. He then tapped on Gibbs's hip and said, "Up."

Gibbs let Tony strip him of the rest of his clothes, being directed by a series of touches. When they were both finally naked, Tony crawled over Gibbs and leaned down for a kiss, slowly letting his weight fall on Gibbs. Letting his hands roam free on Tony's back, Gibbs massaged Tony's shoulders a little and loosened the tension there. For all of Tony's big talk, he had to be at least a little nervous.

Tony started a slight hip roll that was just this side of perfect. Not too fast that everything would be over before it started, but just the right speed to get Gibbs to forget his doubts and let the mood take over. When Gibbs was immersed in Tony's feel and smell, when that was all he could think about, Gibbs rolled them over and looked down at Tony. Tony smiled goofily up at him and Gibbs chuckled and had to kiss him again. Before he got lost in making out, Gibbs trailed kisses down Tony's neck, across his clavicle, and down to his nipple.

Although less sensitive than Gibbs, Tony still enjoyed it when Gibbs sucked on his nipples. Gibbs thought it was because he was focused on pleasing Tony, which always delighted Tony. Gibbs didn't spend long on Tony's nipples today, just giving them some caressing licks and moving down to Tony's belly where he nibbled his way from one hip to the other. Tony's hands were smoothing through Gibbs's hair and toying with his ears, but not directing him. They both knew where Gibbs was going.

When Tony's hips were squirming in tight counter-clockwise circles, Gibbs took Tony's cock in his mouth. Tony's hands tightened momentarily, but he quickly eased them again, releasing one hand to grip the headboard. Keeping to a leisurely pace, Gibbs focused on coaxing small sounds of enjoyment from Tony. Before Tony's body tightened to come, Gibbs pulled off and asked, "Lube?"

"Everything is in the bedside drawer."

As Gibbs reached over for the supplies, Tony stretched his legs with a groan, and then bent the far leg, letting his knee splay out. With his fistful of supplies, Gibbs kneeled between Tony's legs, admiring the view. Tony, never shy, batted his eyelashes at Gibbs. Leaning down for a soft kiss, Gibbs mouthed the words, "I love you," against Tony's lips.

Before Tony could respond, Gibbs slid down Tony's body and curled in the vee of Tony's legs. Tony had softened slightly, so Gibbs took him into his mouth again as he fiddled with the tube of lube. After getting the tube open and coating his fingers, Gibbs reached down and gently massaged around Tony's hole. Tony's body clenched, so Gibbs gave an extra hard suck to his cock and gave Tony some time to get used to the feeling before pushing inside slightly.

Gibbs built up to three fingers in this fashion, always using the blowjob as a way to distract Tony. By the time Gibbs was finished prepping Tony, Tony had a sheen of sweat covering his body and he was rocking up into each thrust of Gibbs's hand. He was still gripping the headboard and had his other arm thrown wide, gripping the sheets. It was taking all of Gibbs's iron will to go slowly. His movements were measured and careful, but inside his gut was tightening and he felt like his skin was on fire.

Before Gibbs could decide to move forward, huskily Tony said, "I'm beyond ready. _Come on_."

Deciding that Tony knew his body best, and feeling like he couldn't wait another minute anyway, Gibbs pulled his fingers out of Tony's ass as smoothly as he could and rolled on the condom. "Do you think you'll be okay face to face?"

Tony nodded fervently, and released the sheets to pull Gibbs towards him. He also pulled up his other leg and hooked it in the crook of Gibbs's elbow. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs inched forward, guiding his cock with his free hand. He slid into Tony's body easy and fast, and he had to force himself to hold still and ask, "Okay?"

With his eyes closed, Tony nodded again. "Yes. Yes. Yes, already."

Not taking any more time, and not sure if he could hold himself still any longer anyway, Gibbs began fucking Tony. He tried to keep his strokes smooth and fluid, but it had been so long, since well before he and Tony had started their courting dance. He was hard pressed not to lose control completely, Tony felt so good around him and was making such delicious sounds.

When Gibbs had envisioned this moment, he had thought he would be in control and able to focus all his attention on Tony's pleasure. He hadn't counted on how overwhelming every touch would feel. He blinked his eyes open, not sure when he had closed them, and looked down. Tony had his head thrown back and the tendons in his neck were raised in stark relief. Low moans were coming from his throat, and both hands were now gripping the headboard tightly.

With this image of Tony imprinted in his brain, Gibbs lost control completely. He began fucking in earnest, provoking more guttural sounds from Tony. Leveraging off his free leg, Tony lifted his hips into each thrust, both of them rocking with the motion. it became fast and furious then, both of them striving for completion. Before he was ready, Gibbs felt his orgasm slam into him and his hips grind into Tony's ass. Distantly Gibbs heard Tony mewl and what was left of his bastard mentality melted.

Gasping for breath, Gibbs shifted back and moved one numb hand to Tony's cock, bringing him to completion with a few not-so-deft strokes. Letting Tony's leg go, Gibbs collapsed next to Tony. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He stripped off the condom, throwing it in the trash can next to the bed, and then cuddled up to Tony. Tony wrapped an arm around Gibbs and rubbed his back.

Tony said, "You're feeling all smug now, aren't you?" Gibbs hid his smile in Tony's shoulder. He could feel laughter shake Tony's body. "You're such a guy. Lucky for you, so am I. I'm feeling a little smug myself."

"We make a good team."

Pulling Gibbs's head up, Tony kissed him hard and quick. Not since his first marriage had Gibbs felt like he had gotten it so right. He kissed back just as hard.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Gibbs knew that if he and Tony didn't go see Abby first thing Monday morning after their trip there would be hell to pay. Unsurprising, Tony seemed to know it too, because when he arrived holding two cups of coffee, he just said, "Abby?"

Taking one of the cups, Gibbs said, "On the way now. Get a move on, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled knowingly at him and made a sweeping hand gesture towards the elevators. Gibbs gave him a small, quick grin in return as he stalked to the elevators. He didn't want to appear soft at work, but it was hard to contain the beaming smiles he wanted to give Tony.

They entered Abby's lab in step. It was quiet, as it had been for the last couple of weeks since her break-up, so Abby looked up from her computer the second they entered. She pushed her chair back so fast it rolled all the way to the other counter. "Oh! How was it? Your first trip together is such a huge step, guys. I bet it was fantastic. I can't believe how far you have progressed, but I knew it would happen if you just gave it a chance. Oh! What did you bring me?"

Before she could go on further, Gibbs said, "Breathe, Abby."

Like a little kid, she took a huge, gasping breathe and let it out. Then, as if she couldn't contain her glee any longer, she lunged forward and hugged first Gibbs and then Tony. Before she could get completely out of Tony's arms, Tony slipped a little, wrapped package into her hand. She squealed and hugged Tony again. Gibbs had left Abby's gift in Tony's hands, so he didn't know what it was.

Abby ripped the paper and put the bow on the top of Tony's head, and after opening the box, made appreciative noises and held the crystal Liberty Bell earrings aloft. "Oh, Tony! They're perfect. Nobody gets me shiny things, always going for black, but I'm a modern Goth, I like a little sparkle in my life."

Tony said, "Only the best for my Abby." he looked supremely pleased with the reception his gift received, especially since Abby replaced her existing earrings with the new ones.

After Abby put in the earrings and swung her head to feel how they moved, she asked, "So, how was your trip?"

Gibbs said, "It was fine. The convention was excellent."

"I don't care about the convention! I want to know how you and Tony got along."

Still smiling happily, Tony said, "We got along wonderfully, Abs. Gibbs even took me to Le Bec Fin."

"Is that that fancy restaurant in Philadelphia? Ooohhh, Gibbs, you're treating my Tony right. Tell me more!" Abby clapped her hands.

Gibbs watched as Tony settled in and leaned confidante-style into Abby. He then began regaling her with tales of their trip from the restaurants at which they ate, to the more colorful sailors they met at the convention. Tony easily distracted Abby and skirted the more intimate details. Abby looked enthralled and Gibbs could feel his own smile tugging at his lips.

Pretty soon Abby was hugging Tony again, but before she could move onto Gibbs, there was a cough from the doorway. They all turned to see a lanky, wavy-haired guy watching them. Gibbs put on his sternest expression and said, "Who are you?"

The guy blinked but didn't otherwise react to Gibbs barking at him. Gibbs was a little impressed, despite himself. "I'm Greg Sanders. I'm looking for Agent Tony DiNozzo. I was told I could find him down here?"   
Tony straightened up and said, "That's me. What can I do for you?"

More hesitantly, Greg said, "I'm your new team member?"

"I have a full team."

"Apparently one of them wanted to go back to legal? I didn't catch her name."

Sighing, Tony shook his head. "That Michelle. She never did take to field work." Tony looked Greg up and down. "So what's your story?"

"Story?"

Giving Abby a peck on the cheek, Tony sauntered over to Greg and crowded him back towards the entrance. "You know. Past, present, future. What were you doing before, how you got to NCIS, where you expect to be after a couple years under my expert tutelage."

Gibbs followed Tony and Greg after his own peck to Abby's forehead. Before they could all leave the room, Greg leaned around Gibbs and addressed Abby. "Nice t-shirt. I love Plastic Death." Abby beamed at him and gave two thumbs up.

He gave Abby a wide smile and then began telling Tony that he used to be a CSI in Las Vegas, but the management of the lab changed, and he felt stifled after that happened. Gibbs knew Tony was listening, but only peripherally. He and Gibbs were locked in a staring contest until Gibbs gave a small nod, which Tony returned. They would wait until they got to know this Greg better, but he might be a contender in their search for the perfect guy to make Abby happy. After all, you don't find that many people in law enforcement who are familiar with Plastic Death.

Suddenly feeling like the possibilities were endless, Gibbs felt tension ease throughout his body. He had Tony, he had good friends, they would find someone for Abby, life was good.


End file.
